Muito bem acompanhada!
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Ela tinha que passar por tudo o que ela não queria...Mas quando se tem a ajuda de um certo loiro Sonserino, tudo o que era um verdadeiro inferno poderá se mostrar muito melhor do que ela imaginava.... EPÍLOGOOOO VERDADEIRO! TINHA POSTO O ERRADO! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Muito bem acompanhada.**_

_Cap. Um. Em busca do trouxa perfeito._

"_... Sua presença é essencial para nós"._

Ela leu e releu aquela maldita frase daquele maldito pergaminho floreado por uma dúzia de vezes.

E então o largou em cima da mesa de forma deselegante, agarrando-se a garrafa de whisky de fogo e caminhando até a janela.

Não que ela estivesse chateada não é? Não que ela precisasse tomar mais um gole daquela bebida para esquecer que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estariam se casando em menos de uma semana.

Ok! Quem ela queria enganar?

Bebeu mais um gole do whisky sentindo a bebida lhe queimar a garganta.

Harry havia lhe trocado há exatos dois anos por sua melhor amiga. A sua família havia reagido bem a noticia da troca e agora que ela se mantinha afastada e quando havia "superado" a situação ela teria que voltar e fingir que estava tudo bem?

Pois é! Não havia escolha!

Suspirou pesadamente, tentando ignorar os gritos histéricos do lado de fora do corredor.

Não soube dizer se era pelo álcool que começava a esquentar seu sangue ou se era pelos gritos agudos de alguma louca do lado de fora de seu quarto que começava a perturbar os seus nervos, tudo o que ela fez foi se armar com a garrafa –agora vazia- de whisky e abrir a porta do seu quarto.

"Isso é um hotel sabia?" - Falou irritada- "Vocês poderiam procurar outro lugar para se matarem!".

E assim que terminou de falar reparou na cena.

Uma loira siliconada estava eufórica enquanto gritava e avançava para cima de um ser de olhos cinzas, cabelos loiros platinados, ar arrogante...

Draco Malfoy!

Ela poderia reconhecer aquele maldito em qualquer lugar da terra.

E então um sorriso de satisfação brotou em seus lábios.

"Você!" Falou a loira eufórica enquanto puxava Gina para fora do quarto. "Você é a testemunha de que eu, Annabel Smith, estou terminando oficialmente com Draco Estúpido Malfoy e que nada, NADA –ela havia se exaltado nesse instante - me fará voltar atrás!". E então sem esperar resposta saiu sem olhar para trás caminhando rapidamente pelo longo corredor deixando Gina com um sorriso satisfeito e Malfoy com ar de desdém.

"Uma verdadeira bomba na mídia não acha?" Perguntou Virgínia com um insuportável sorriso.

"Weasley! O que anda fazendo para conseguir pagar um hotel cinco estrelas como esse?" Retrucou arrogante ignorando a pergunta dela.

Ela apenas aumentou o sorriso insuportável que o momento – e a bebida- lhe proporcionava.

"Malfoy... Em que planeta você vive para não saber que eu sou a nova redatora chefe do profeta diário?".

Ela pode perceber o homem a sua frente se mexer inquietamente. Ela era uma jornalista, ele um homem publico, ele havia acabado de levar um fora vergonhoso e ela o odiava, precisava dizer que aquela não era uma boa noticia para Draco Malfoy?

"Quanto quer para não publicar isso Weasley?" Indagou agora com a voz controlada.

Ela riu sarcasticamente. E não pode deixar de perceber o quanto ficava ousada quando acabava com uma garrafa de firewhisk sozinha.

"Você se esqueceu?" –Ela havia caminhado até ele da forma mais elegante que o momento permitia - "Eu estou vivendo num quarto de hotel cinco estrelas! Você realmente acha que eu preciso desse seu maldito dinheiro?".

Gina pode vê-lo perder a paciência.

"Você não pode publicar isso Weasley!" Ele havia caminhado até ela, Virgínia havia se afastado o suficiente para ter uma linha de segurança. "Meu estatus não existiria depois desse... –ele parou pensativo- Pequeno contra tempo!".

Ele havia a olhado no que parecia ser o seu mais charmoso e sedutor olhar.

Ela engoliu em seco e logo se recuperou. Não iria ceder a chantagem de Malfoy... Por mais que ele fosse insuportavelmente sexy. Afinal, seus tempos de escola estavam muitos vividos em sua mente.

"É realmente algo tocante Malfoy!" Falou por fim "Mas deve saber que não sou sua amiga e essa história realmente iria vender muitos jornais... Portanto... Passar bem!".

A ruiva deu as costas, mas quando estava para entrar em seu quarto se deteve.

"Talvez a gente possa chegar em um acordo Malfoy!".

E então deu espaço para que ele entrasse em seu quarto.

N/A: Não suas pervertidas! Gina Weasley não estava tão bêbada assim...

O ACORDO? Humm... vcs vaum saber no prox capitulo...

Issso é... C EU GANHAR MUITAS REWIEWS VIO?

SiM! A FIC EH INSPIRADA NO FILME DE MESMO NOME... MAS NÃO! ELA NÃO VAI SER IGUAL AO FILME...

Hauhauahuahuahuahua

FIC EM PARCERIA CM A MINHA PRIMA MANDY BLACK..

Espero q aprovem!

E logo logo vem por aih mais um capitulo do **_O quarto ao lado! _**(o penultimo!)

BjOoOoOoO E COMENTEM!


	2. Da sua forma

_**Cap. Dois. **_

"_Da sua forma..."._

Ela colocou a garrafa vazia em cima da mesa reparando curiosa o estranho semblante de Malfoy.

"Eu não acredito que está me pedindo isso..." Falou ele incrédulo.

"Oh não!" Falou ela de forma sarcástica. "Você não entendeu bem as coisas... Eu não estou pedindo nada a você! Eu estou lhe impondo...".

"Você quer que eu seja o seu acompanhante nesse maldito casamento?".

"Exato!" Sorriu irônica. "Sua vida pública pelas minhas aparências... É uma oferta razoável não acha?".

"Seu silêncio pela minha tortura..." Murmurou ainda desolado.

"Da maneira que você achar mais conveniente titular, doninha!" Completou enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira e mantinha uma postura indiferente.

Draco Malfoy a olhou e então sorriu.

"Vejo que anda perturbada com o casamento da sangue ruim com o testa rachada... É realmente muito difícil ser rejeitada não é mesmo?" E então deu um olhar significativo para a garrafa de Whisky vazia em cima da mesa.

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Perguntou ela mudando totalmente de humor e estreitando os olhos em tom perigoso.

"Na verdade nada! Eu nunca fui rejeitado!" E então deu um meio sorriso irônico e satisfeito.

"Não foi o que parecia lá fora!" Alfinetou venenosamente.

"Annabel não é algo que posso chamar de rejeição... Ela somente antecipou o que eu iria fazer..." Ele estava calmo e ela podia perceber que não havia resquícios de mentira em sua palavra.

"Não me interessa! O fato é que a minha paciência é curta e eu realmente não tenho a noite inteira!" Retrucou afetada.

Silêncio.

"O acordo está feito Weasley!" Ela levantou os olhos para encara-lo se dizia mesmo à verdade. "Sou seu noivo por cinco dias! Aproveite... Será uma oportunidade única!".

Ela bufou irritada pelo tom insuportável dele.

Malfoy saiu do quarto. Virgínia o seguiu.

"Viajaremos depois de amanhã as quatro da tarde!" E então sem se despedir fechou a porta do quarto deixando um Draco espantado, mas totalmente satisfeito do lado de fora.

Pois afinal, ele realmente precisa de diversões.

-00-

Ela se encostou ao batente da porta dando um suspiro cansada.

Um trato com o seu inimigo. Uma alternativa para as aparências, uma forma de parecer inabalável diante das pessoas que mais lhe proporcionaram dor e desafeto.

Virgínia simplesmente não suportaria enfrentar sozinha tudo o que foi a sua ruína no passado. E Draco Malfoy pareceria a melhor alternativa de se mostrar forte.

Sentou-se em sua mesa pegando uma pena e pergaminho.

_Não perderia este casamento por nada! Esperem por mim e meu noivo._

_Um grande abraço._

_Virgínia Weasley._

Releu mais uma vez o minúsculo bilhete sentindo seu coração afundar a cada palavra.

Mas não havia tempo para sentimentalismo.

Tudo o que fez foi entregar a carta para a sua coruja e dando um agrado completa.

"Entregue isso para Harry ou Hermione ok?".

E então apagando as luzes, se preparou para dormir.

-00-

"Esta atrasada!" Falou Malfoy assim que a viu entrar esbaforida em sua cabine no trem.

"Eu estava pegando isso!" Falou ela enquanto jogava um pesado buquê de flores em cima dele.

"Eu acho que está um pouco cedo pra você demonstrar seu amor por mim, Weasley!".

Ela revirou os olhos soltando um muxoxo e sentando-se no estofado em frente a ele.

"É óbvio que não se trata disso Malfoy!" Falou da forma como se trata uma criança que não entende algo muito simples.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela não pode deixar de perceber o quanto àquele simples gesto tornava-se insuportavelmente tentador.

"Este é o buquê, que você vai dar a minha mãe quando chegarmos!" - Falou e então tirou uma garrafa de vinho da mala - "E este é o vinho que você vai entregar para o meu pai...".

"Aparências Weasley..."

"Com certeza!" Retrucou evitando olha-lo nos olhos.

Draco reparou no desconforto da garota e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso.

"Eu estava pensando no que dizer quando perguntarem como nos conhecemos!" Falou depois de instantes de hesitação.

"Poderíamos falar a verdade! Que você está usando de chantagem barata para não falar o meu segredo e me usar como Michê particular...".

"Você tem um senso de humor impressionante!" Falou azeda.

"É uma das minhas inumeráveis qualidades!" Rebateu maroto.

Ela riu.

"Podemos falar que nos esbarramos em um desses restaurantes cinco estrelas e então você se apaixonou perdidamente por mim!" Comentou galantemente.

Ela aumentou ainda mais a risada.

"Você é tão pretencioso Malfoy!" Disse ainda sorrindo.

"Realista Weasley...".

Ela havia novamente desviado o olhar dos dele quando foi assaltada por alguma coisa.

"Não podemos continuar nos tratando pelo sobrenome!" Falou de repente.

"E o que sugere? Amorzinho?" Ele estava sendo insuportável daquela mesma maneira que ela odiava.

"Docinho de abóbora seria menos apelativo quando se refere a nós dois!".

Foi a vez dele esboçar um sorriso.

"Você pode me chamar de Virgínia, ou Gina como é que todos me chamam!" Falou.

Ele se deixou apenas a aprecia-la de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha feito até então. Ela tinha olhos chocolate tão expressivos e sedutores, uma pele branca salpicada de sardas em um conjunto tão harmonioso, um corpo perfeito e muito bem ajustado pela saia preta de corte reto e a blusa branca extremamente profissional que começava a faze-lo desejar vê-la por baixo daquelas roupas...

E aqueles cabelos? Malditos cabelos vermelhos simplesmente ondulados e caindo como cascatas por suas costas. Será que ela não percebia que aquilo podia ser um fetiche para ele?

Meneou a cabeça tirando aqueles pensamentos e dando um leve sorriso malicioso.

Realmente aquela farsa valeria a pena.

"Ruiva!" –Comentou subitamente, ela o olhou - "Vou te chamar de minha ruiva...".

Ela pareceu ponderar por uns momentos mais então assentiu em concordância.

"Eu gostei... Não é nenhum apelido apelativo e é uma forma muito elegante de se chamar..." Respondeu.

"Como tudo em mim...".

Ela o ignorou.

"Claro doninha... o que te fizer dormir melhor a noite!".

Ele estava prestes a retrucar alguma coisa quando sentiu o trem diminuindo a velocidade e começando a parar na estação.

Viu Gina morder o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Maldita Weasley...

"Há quanto tempo você não os vê?" Indagou curioso.

"Dois anos!" Respondeu ela se preparando para sair da cabine segurando suas malas.

Ele a deteu a puxando pelo braço. A ruiva sentiu um nítido arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

"O que foi?".

Draco Malfoy tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso. Virgínia sentiu seu coração disparar.

"O que é isso?" Indagou maravilhada ao abri-la e se deparar com um belo anel de rubi.

"Para dar veracidade a história!" Falou simplesmente.

"Rubi?" Ela estava maravilhada.

Ele sorriu de viés.

"Eu realmente achava que iria combinar com o seu cabelo!" Argumentou. E então sem falar mais nada saiu da cabine carregando as suas coisas.

A ruiva não pode deixar de um mínimo sorriso. Não é simplesmente irônico como tudo isso acontecia?

-00-

Ela suspirou pesadamente ao parar em frente à porta da Toca.

"Lembre-se ruiva! Sorria...".

Ela o olhou embasbacada pelo conselho do loiro.

"Você é mesmo ótimo nisso!" Murmurou e sem esperar resposta toca a campainha.

Não demorou muito para que gritos fossem ouvidos do lado de dentro da casa e então pelo barulho da porta sendo destrancada e um amontoado de cabeças vermelhas aparecerem empoleiradas umas em cima das outras.

"Gina minha filha!" A senhora Weasley foi a primeira do clã a se movimentar entre os demais e então capturando a ruiva para um abraço apertado.

"Mamãe! Estava com saudades!" Falou ela quase sufocada por estar sendo esmagada.

A mulher se separou dela dando mais um beijo em sua testa.

"Fred! Jorge... Ajudem sua irmã com as malas!" Gritou para dentro da cozinha fazendo com que os gêmeos aparecessem na janela.

Draco revirou os olhos. E então as atenções caíram todas sobre a figura loira e extremamente imponente.

"Oh mamãe! Quero que conheça meu noivo!".

"Noivo?" Fleur Delacour estava incrédula e completamente invejada.

"Espero que ainda se lembre de Draco!... Draco Malfoy!" Continuou com um sorrisinho intimo e vitorioso.

E então o silêncio.

E então o falatório. Todos os Weasleys e agregados falavam ao mesmo tempo sem dar espaço para entender uma única palavra.

"Isso realmente vai ser divertido!" Falou o loiro ao ouvido dela fazendo a garota sentir novamente toda aquela sensação de arrepio.

"Isso é apenas o começo!" Retrucou ela da mesma forma.

E ambos sorriram involuntariamente.

"SILÊNCIO!" Dona Molly Weasley havia gritado chamando a atenção de todos. "Arthur querido... Porque não dá as boas vindas para Draco?" Perguntou no que mais se parecia uma ordem.

"Eu tenho mesmo?" Indagou em voz baixa cutucando a senhora com o braço na melhor forma "discreta".

Ele recebeu um olhar duro como resposta.

"Ok! Seja bem vindo Malfoy!" Falou em contra gosto enquanto cumprimentava o sonserino com um aperto de mãos.

-00-

N/A: ATUALIZANDO SUPER RÁPIDO PORQUEEEEE...

_**EU GANHEI 11 REWIEWS NO MEU PRIMEIRO CAP. PRÓLOGO MINUSCULO E SEM ND...**_

_**VCS REALMENTE GOSTARAM?**_

Ahuahuauhahuauhahua!

Agora eu quero mais rewiews c naum eu naum posto o prox cap! (q tbm jah estah pronto!)

Vcs sbm q eu sou malvada o suficiente pra fazer isso naum eh?

Qnto a muito intimo?

Bemmm... ela estah em hiatus (naum sei por quantos mil anos) e permanecerá assim ateh que baixe o espirito da pomba rola escritora e me faça voltar a ter inspiração...

A mesma coisa pode ser dita para ANTES QUE TERMINE O DIA!

O quarto ao lado?

Cap. NOVO amanhã!

Aguardem!

Bemmm... eh isso!

BjOoOoO e REWIEWSSS!


	3. O primeiro dia

_**Cap. Três.**_

_O primeiro dia._

"Isso é um rubi? Verdadeiramente um rubi?" Fleur e Angelina admiravam a beleza do anel de Gina.

"Sim! Draco me deu esta aliança de noivado por que disse que combinava com os meus cabelos..." Comentou indiferente.

"Um verdadeiro cavalheiro!" Comentou a loira da França.

"Realmente!" Concordou Angelina "Fred só me dá roupas sujas e logros desde que nos casamos!" Completou enquanto dava uma espiada para o marido que "conversava" com Draco rodeado por Rony, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, e o senhor Weasley.

"Você teve sorte sabe?" –Começou Fleur- "Nós chegamos a pensar que você não suportaria o acontecido de dois anos atrás!" Ela parecia não ter segundas intenções, mas Virgínia sabia que Fleur não era nada inocente.

"Nós ficamos muito chateadas pelo acontecido!" Angelina tentou contornar a situação.

"Oh Sim!" –Continuou Fleur- "Ficamos realmente preocupadas que você se tornasse uma daquelas titias sem graça e gordas que passam os finais de semana jogando paciência com um monte de gatos pela casa!".

"Que ótima idéia de mim mesma, Fleur!" Retrucou Gina realmente afetada pelo comentário.

A loira estava para soltar mais um comentário quando foram interrompidas por risadas do lado de fora e então a porta se abriu revelando Harry e Hermione.

"Seu pesadelo chegou!" Murmurou Draco sádico enquanto abraçava a cintura da mulher.

Ela estava realmente começando a se perguntar o quanto amava ou odiava esses contatos.

"Eu encaro isso como um desafio!" Retrucou de sorriso matreiro enquanto deixava a xícara de chá que tomava em cima da mesa e entrava na fila para cumprimentar o casal.

"Gina!" Hermione tinha a visto e caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso genuíno de felicidade.

"Olá Hermione!" Comentou abraçando a amiga e sofrendo um conflito interno de sentimentos.

"Quanto tempo!" Falou visivelmente emocionada apertando a amiga mais contra o peito em um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

E Gina pela primeira vez não soube o que fazer. E foi salva por Harry que havia chego.

"Gina!" -Exclamou sem jeito- "Que bom que venho! Como está?"

"Maravilhosamente bem ainda seria pouco..." Sorriu marota.

Potter engoliu em seco.

"Já conhece meu noivo?" E então puxou Draco.

"Malfoy?" Exclamaram o casal em uníssono totalmente incrédulo.

"Granger... Potter!" Cumprimentou formal.

E então ele fez a única coisa que ela não esperava. A abraçou por trás lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

E ela se segurou para não cair.

"Não sabia que estava namorando ele, Gina!" Harry havia se pronunciado com uma entonação estranha.

Ciúmes?

"Somos pessoas reservadas, Potter!" Concluiu Draco.

Harry iria fazer mais algum comentário, mas Molly Weasley havia puxado Gina pelo braço.

"Eu acho que seria melhor que vocês subissem e arrumassem suas coisas! Devem estar precisando descansar da viagem!".

"Onde Draco irá ficar mãe?" Perguntou a ruiva.

A senhora Weasley deu um sorriso cúmplice.

"Com você é lógico!" Respondeu.

Virgínia arregalou os olhos com a simples idéia de dividir a mesma cama com o Sonserino.

"Você nunca deixou nenhum namorado dormir comigo mamãe!" Argumentou de forma calma tentando persuadir sem demonstrar que não queria Draco consigo.

Afinal... No fundo ela morria de medo do que poderia acontecer tendo o loiro tão perto de si.

Balançou a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos.

A bondosa senhora sorriu.

"Os tempos mudaram Gina! Além do mais não creio que seja seguro deixar Draco no quarto dos gêmeos não é mesmo?".

Gina respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

-00-

"Eu realmente tive uma fase florida!" Falou Gina corada assim que ambos entraram no seu antigo quarto.

"Uma decoração um tanto antiga Weasley!" Comentou Draco afetadamente enquanto analisava as paredes com flores cor de rosa.

Ela riu divertidamente. Malfoy havia aberto sua mala e a desarrumava separando todas as suas roupas.

"Me desculpe!" Começou ela.

O loiro a olhou sem entender.

"Eu sei que isso pode parecer meio surreal, mas eu definitivamente não deveria ter lhe chantageado!" Falou.

"É uma atitude um tanto grifinória!" Exclamou irônico, ela não entendeu. "Pedir desculpas, ruiva..." completou.

Ela sentiu borboletas no estômago ao escuta-lo lhe chamar de ruiva, e não pensou que poderia se sentir tão estranha perto de Malfoy.

"Eu precisava disso! Não poderia me mostrar fraca diante de todos... Você pode entender?" Perguntou.

Draco a olhou.

"De certa forma..." Falou simplesmente.

Ela se sentou na cama dando um suspiro cansado.

"Talvez isso não seja um verdadeiro sacrifício para mim!". Falou ele subitamente fazendo-a olhar.

"Obrigada!" murmurou sincera.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas deixou-a sozinha enquanto ia ao banheiro.

-00-

"Você!" Fred Weasley havia chamado Draco Malfoy enquanto aproveitava para encurrala-lo no corredor.

"Weasley!" Respondeu o loiro secamente enquanto olhava para os lados analisando as possibilidades de sair vivo do que poderia vir.

O ruivo sorriu maldosamente. E para o espanto de Draco, Rony e Jorge se juntaram ao irmão.

"Eu sempre pensei que coragem fosse o dom da Grifinória!" Jorge havia começado um tanto provocativo.

"Mas podemos ver que você não tem noção do perigo em namorar a nossa irmã e ter vindo na casa de sete ruivos que lhe odeiam!" Rony tomou a palavra, estava realmente se divertindo muito.

"Eu sempre gostei de desafios..." Ele havia alfinetado, e realmente Draco Malfoy não tinha noção de perigo ao se perceber encurralado por três Weasleys nervosos e ciumentos.

"Virgínia já sofreu muito..." Fred havia se aproximado ainda mais do Sonserino e lhe apontava o dedo indicador. "É bom você não magoa-la ou irá se arrepender amargamente do dia que sua mãe te colocou no mundo...".

"Eu não a magoaria..." Malfoy poderia dizer que havia dito aquilo por saber do perigo da situação, mas algo dentro dele, algo que ele nunca havia admitido, lhe dizia que talvez não seria capaz de magoa-la.

"Tem algo acontecendo aqui?" Carlinhos havia aparecido e olhava levemente curioso para a cena que acontecia no corredor.

"Claro que não Mano!" Rony havia dito.

"Estamos apenas dando as boas vindas Weasley para o nosso futuro cunhadinho!" Completou Jorge.

"Tenho certeza que Gina iria aproveitar muito mais de Malfoy se vocês o deixassem vivo!". Carlinhos estava divertido.

"Claro!" Assentiu Fred e então deu espaço para que o loiro saísse, mas não sem antes lhe lançar mais um olhar ameaçador.

"Aproveite a estadia Malfoy!" Provocou Rony ao ver o loiro desaparecer na curva do corredor.

-00-

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Gina perguntara ao ver o Sonserino entrar no quarto.

"Seus irmãos..." Ele a olhou "Isso responde a sua pergunta?".

Ela riu.

"Eu acho que eles já lhe deram as boas vindas..." Comentou distraidamente.

"Eu não me surpreenderia se eles colocassem veneno de rato no meu café da manhã...".

"Eles têm formas mais doloridas de tortura, Doninha!" E então piscou para ele de maneira marota.

O loiro não soube dizer o que acontecera naquela hora. Mas foi evidente que ele ficou completamente desconcertado com um mínimo gesto da garota. Como isso poderia ser possível? Como ele mesmo poderia estar admitindo para si que aquela ruiva começava a despertar uma sensação estranha?

"Draco?" Ela havia caminhado até ele e balançava a mão na frente de seu rosto.

Ele pareceu despertar de seu devaneio.

"O que foi?" Perguntou mais ríspido do que pretendia.

"Você ficou mudo de repente! Pensei que os gêmeos tivessem aprontado alguma...". Ela estava visivelmente... Preocupada?

"Não foi nada!" Retrucou levemente interessado.

Ela pareceu suspirar aliviada, e então completou maliciosa.

"Ótimo! Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer com um cadáver no meu quarto!" E então dando mais um sorriso saiu do aposento deixando um loiro abobado para trás.

AHHHHH!

TO SEM TEMPO AMOURESSS!

OBRIGADAS PELAS REWIEWS DO CAP 2!

E AGORA EU QUERO AINDA MAISSS!

C NAUM NAUM POSTTOOOOO

E qse ninguém passou no quarto ao lado hein?

Soh teve 9 rewiewssss... q pobreza!

HuMPFFF!

BJoOo


	4. Frango ao curry

_**Cap. Quatro.**_

_**Frango ao Curry.**_

Ela sentiu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e então voltou a Terra.

"Senti saudades Rony!" Falou a ruiva com um sorriso enquanto observava o irmão sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Também senti sua falta Gin-Gin" Respondeu brincalhão e então sorriu.

Silêncio. Virgínia parecia distraída sentada na grama brincando com algumas folhas enquanto Rony parecia muito compenetrado em prestar atenção no céu azul com as nuvens branquinhas.

"Malfoy não é um bom partido para você!" Falou o irmão subitamente, fazendo ela dar um sorriso intimamente.

"Eu acho que sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer esses julgamentos, Ron!" Rebateu divertida.

O garoto bufou.

"Você sabe do que estou falando!" - O ruivo estava sério - "Ele humilhou todos nós na escola... E sua família está ou morta ou presa em Azkaban!" Completou.

"Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso de você Ronald!" Disse ficando visivelmente irritada, "Eu realmente pensava que com o tempo você deixaria, essas provocações de lado".

"Ele pode estar lhe usando!"Argumentou.

Ela não pode deixar de não pensar que na verdade era o contrário que acontecia.

"Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!" Falou simplesmente.

"Eu realmente preferia a antiga Virgínia Weasley... Aquela que namorava Harry Potter!" Rony parou ao terminar a frase, não tinha se dado conta do peso das palavras.

"Você não esperava que ela existisse depois de tudo o que aconteceu não é?" Estreitou os olhos.

"Eles não tiveram culpa!" Protestou Rony teimosamente.

Ela parou subitamente o olhando curiosa.

"Eu gostaria de ser como você! Mesmo Hermione lhe magoando, você conseguiu perdoa-la...".

"Talvez o que eu tive com Hermione não fora forte o suficiente para me fazer sentir a falta dela...".

"Você sempre gostou dela, desde a época de Hogwarts!" Exclamou incrédula.

"Talvez..." Ele tinha uma sombra triste sobre os olhos que fez o estômago de Gina afundar; "Talvez eu esteja mentindo..." Ele começou, Gina o olhou incerta "Talvez mesmo sentindo a falta dela eu posso me dar por satisfeito por saber que ela está feliz agora...".

Novamente o silêncio. Mais um silêncio diferente dessa vez. Era um silêncio reconfortante, um silêncio apreciativo, ambos compartilhavam das mesmas sensações e se compreendiam mutuamente.

"Eu te admiro por isso!" Falou sincera.

"E eu te admiro pela coragem de trazer um Malfoy à toca!" Retrucou.

Tudo o que ela fez foi rir.

-00-

"E então? Como se conheceram?" Fleur Delacour olhava para o casal com o mais inocente dos sorrisos.

Virgínia deu um sorrisinho amarelo.Draco optou por beber mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

"É uma longa historia!" Limitou-se à ruiva a responder.

"Oh! Não se preocupe! Nós temos tempo!" Rebateu a loira da França. "E tenho certeza que todos estão curiosos para saber sobre esse inesperado casal!".

Fred e Jorge assentiram com a cabeça, assim como o Senhor Weasley, já Harry e Hermione pareciam impassíveis à conversa.

"Nos conhecemos em um restaurante!" Draco havia tomado partido.

"Exato!" Concordou a ruiva.

"Eu acho que vocês formam um belo par!" Molly Weasley exclamara visivelmente emocionada.

"Obrigada Mamãe!" Murmurou a ex-grifinória com um sorriso sem graça, imaginando realmente como seria ela e Draco como um casal.

E então a tórrida visão dela de mãos dadas, sentada na beira da praia com o loiro enquanto lhe chamava de "minha doninha", pareceu assusta-la.

"Mas então? Vocês simplesmente se olharam e foi aquela paixão fulminante?" Angelina estava curiosa.

Virgínia se engasgou.

"O Curry está muito forte?" Molly mostrou-se preocupada ao reparar a ruiva passar da palidez habitual para a face vermelha.

"Não!" –Falou a ruiva rápido demais tomando mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora - "Está uma delicia!".

"E então?" Incitou Fleur "Eu adoro histórias românticas!".

"Na verdade, Draco me pagou um drinque..." Falou Virgínia agora já voltando a sua cor habitual, satisfeita intimamente por fazer Draco Malfoy ter sido a parte interessada.

"Na verdade, eu não teria tomado a iniciativa se Virgínia não estivesse me encarando há tempos..." Alfinetou amavelmente.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula.

"Quando eu entrei no restaurante pude ver o queixo dele cair..." Rebateu inocentemente.

"E ela estremeceu visivelmente emocionada quando eu me aproximei!" Ele a encarou com seus profundos olhos cinzas.

Fleur e Angelina escutavam a conversa enciumadas, Rony havia se levantado da mesa revirando os olhos e indo procurar Sophie e Josh filhos de Gui e Carlinhos respectivamente.

"Ele disse que me amava em nosso segundo encontro!" Ela estava começando a se irritar e somente Draco Malfoy poderia perceber isso.

Ele sorriu afetadamente.

"Claro que isso foi logo depois dela ter me falado que queria se casar comigo, não é mesmo Ruiva?".

Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

"As coisas aconteceram rápidas entre vocês!" Comentou Hermione visivelmente surpreendida.

"É algo simplesmente tão intenso..." Rebeca Sharp a mulher de Carlinhos havia se pronunciado pela primeira vez desde que o almoço havia começado.

"Seu frango está uma delicia mamãe!" Falou Virgínia procurando desesperadamente mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Obrigada Querida!" Falou a bondosa senhora. "Porque não pega mais um pouco?".

-00-

"Nós precisamos contar a eles, Harry!" Hermione Granger conversava com seu noivo em tom encorajado.

Draco Malfoy que passava pelo corredor vazio há essa hora se deteve mais atrás escutando a conversa visivelmente curioso.

"Nós não podemos! Rony e Gina nunca nos perdoaria!" Ele estava nervoso, Malfoy podia perceber isso pela entonação das palavras.

"Será que você não percebe que EU não consigo me perdoar?" A morena estava alterada.

"Não é fácil simplesmente dizer que nós os traímos por mais de seis meses!" Ele havia imposto o seu tom.

Hermione suspirou cansada.

"Eu me odeio por isso!".

"Nós já nos amávamos naquela época!" Tentou contornar a situação.

"Amor não é um bom motivo para explicar uma traição Harry!" Bufou ela.

"Você está certa... Mas não podemos contar!".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. E então deu um beijo nele.

"Sempre gostei tanto de Rony e Gina!".

"Alguns simplesmente não tiveram sorte, por ter encontrado pessoas como nós em suas vidas!".

"Você está coberto de razão!" Ela lhe deu um abraço "Preciso pegar meus pais, amanhã é o nosso jantar de ensaio e eles já devem estar chegando".

E sem falar mais nada ela saiu.

"Todo mundo tem seus segredos não é Potter?".

Harry sentiu um frio no estômago.

"Costuma escutar as conversas alheias Malfoy?" Indagou o menino que sobreviveu apático.

"Só as que me interessam!" Devolveu o sonserino irônico.

"Prometa que não irá contar nada a Gina!" Disse o ex-grifinório.

"Não posso prometer algo tão grave como isso!" E ele estava sendo sincero.

Harry engoliu em seco.

"Apenas prometa... Por favor!".

Silêncio. Draco analisava a feição de Potter.

"Ok! Eu mantenho o silêncio!" O loiro o examinava "Mas um dia Virgínia irá descobrir... E eu realmente não quero estar na sua pele quando isso acontecer!".

-00-

"Eu não acredito que disse que eu queria casar com você!" Ela estava realmente irritada enquanto caminhava pelo quarto.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

"Por acaso esqueceu que falou que eu lhe amava?".

Ela não ode deixar de rir, ele se viu admirado com aquele simples gesto.

"Pelo menos fomos convincentes..." Exclamou enquanto se jogava na cama, exausta.

Draco Malfoy não respondeu. Apenas tirou a camisa e se preparava para tirar a calça quando Gina o interrompeu.

"O que está fazendo?" Indagou incrédula, teimando em não olhar para corpo extremamente definido do Sonserino.

"**_Maldito Malfoy!_**" Se viu pensando assim que reparou em cada mínima parte do mesmo.

"Estou me preparando para dormir!" Respondeu simplesmente enquanto vestia apenas à parte de baixo do pijama por cima da sua cueca boxer preta.

"Você dorme assim?" Ela mantinha a feição indignada.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, a ruiva engoliu um seco.

Realmente ela teria sérios problemas para pegar no sono essa noite!

**_N/A!_** Sim eu amo essa fic!

Naum sei mas ela virou o meu xodó!

OBRIGADA PELAS REWIEWS E EU QUERO MAIS...

MTO MAISSS! E soh posto a prox, c eu tiver um MONTEEEE de rewiews!

E O PROX CAP EH D/G ACTION.

"_Eu acho que talvez nos tenhamos mais coisas em comum do que eu imaginava Malfoy..." Murmurou ela visivelmente abalada ao senti-lo tão próximo de si._

_Ele sorriu intencionalmente._

"_Eu adoraria descobrir essas semelhanças mais afundo, ruiva!"_

_Ela fechou os olhos levemente perturbada._

_E então um beijo._

Uahhh!

Q presente hein?

Um pedacinho do prox cap...

Entaum naum percam!

Nesse mesmo bat horário... nesse mesmo bat canal...

MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA!


	5. Insônia

_**Cap. Cinco.**_

_**Insônia.**_

"Draco!" Chamou ela incerta tentando enxergar o Sonserino pela muralha de travesseiros que separavam os dois na minúscula cama da ruiva.

Recebeu um resmungo como resposta.

"Você está dormindo?" Indagou mais uma vez.

"Eu estava, até você me tirar bruscamente dos meus sonhos...".

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso maroto.

"O que quer, ruiva?" Perguntou virando-se de barriga pra cima e fitando ao teto.

"Eu estou com insônia!" Murmurou extremamente envergonhada.

"Ótima observação... E como você pode perceber eu não estou..." Ele se preparara para fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

"Eu estava pensando..." Começou ela incerta, Draco abriu um dos olhos. "Se você poderia ficar conversando comigo por um tempo...".

Ele bufou incrédulo.

"São exatamente 3 Horas da manhã!" Exclamou enquanto olhava o horário em seu relógio de bolso colocado na cabeceira.

"Ok!"- disse aborrecida- "Me desculpe!"

Draco assentiu e se preparava para dormir, quando foi interrompido pela ruiva.

"Draco?".

"O que?" Perguntou num misto de irritação e aborrecimento.

"Você acha que eu deveria perdoar Harry e Hermione?"

Draco parou subitamente.

"Porque está dizendo isso?" Indagou receoso.

Ele pode ouvi-la se sentando na cama, e então fez o mesmo conseguindo enxergar apenas a cabeça da ruiva por cima da pilha de travesseiros.

"Eu estava falando com Rony!" Começou incerta "E não é certo continuar me martirizando por algo que aconteceu no passado! Querendo ou não eles não tiveram culpa! A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona!" Ela terminou essa ultima frase em um sussurro.

Draco se sentiu visivelmente desconfortável. Ele não sabia dizer o motivo mais começava a sentir que realmente se importava com a ruiva ao seu lado.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você, ruiva!" Falou.

Ela o olhou com um semblante desconfiado.

"Porque está me dizendo isso?".

"Porque talvez eles não mereçam o teu perdão!" Comentou indiferente tentando não demonstrar as reais intenções.

"Você sabe de algo que eu não sei Malfoy?".

Ela estava com os olhos estreitos. E mesmo com a pouca claridade vinda do único abajur aceso no quarto, ele pode reparar o quanto ela ficava maravilhosa desconfiada.

"Como eu poderia?" Retrucou seco "Não sou exatamente intimo da sua família para saber dos segredos".

Ela aliviou o semblante.

"Me desculpe!" Murmurou sem graça. "Eu venho lhe julgando mal esses dias!" E então corou.

Ele sorriu.

"Você não é a primeira nem a última a me julgar dessa forma, Weasley!" Draco tinha uma voz quase... Amargurada?

Ela engoliu em seco.

"As pessoas às vezes se importam apenas com a idéia do que seja alguém... Nunca se preocupam em conhece-las mais a fundo! Você está sendo bom pra mim! E eu tenho que admitir isso...".

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma interessada.

"É um grande avanço começar admitir isso para você mesma Weasley!".

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Olha quem Fala!" E então riu.

"Você espera que eu faça a mesma coisa?" Ele estava irônico.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Malfoy riu sarcástico.

"Tem coisas que simplesmente não mudam! Certas convicções são uma delas...".

"Eu não esperava que você admitisse mesmo!" Falou divertida.

Silêncio. A garota apesar de achar estranho sentia-se completamente confortável com Malfoy naquele momento.

"Na verdade eu sempre tive problemas em admitir certas coisas..." Ele falou de repente.

"Talvez você não seja tão diferente de mim, Malfoy..." Comentou.

Ele a olhou.

E não sabia dizer mais de certa forma não sentia o menor incomodo em descobrir que poderia ser tão parecido com ela.

"Eu acho que estou começando a ficar com sono..." Falou ela preguiçosamente com um sorriso.

"Boa noite, ruiva!" Disse ele enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama.

Ela deu um sorriso intimo e reconfortado.

"Boa noite doninha!" Respondeu simplesmente, e então fechou os olhos.

Admitir...

Ela não sabia que ele teria sérios problemas para dormir aquela noite, travando enormes brigas dentro de si tentando admitir ou não que queria beija-la o mais urgentemente possível.

-00-

Quando acordou aquela manhã, não pode deixar de sorrir levemente ao reparar nos cabelos loiros que cobriam os olhos cinzas adormecidos, mas então como um estalo, se deu conta de como estava...

Os braços de Malfoy a envolviam pela cintura. Suas testas estavam juntas, encostadas uma nas outra, ela tinha uma das pernas no meio das do loiro e a enorme muralha de travesseiros jazia espalhadas pelo chão.

E então um grito.

E então ele acordou assustado.

"Você!" - Ela havia se afastado dele e se encostado na cabeceira da cama o mais longe possível dele - "Você está se aproveitando de mim, doninha!" Completou num tom fuzilador.

Draco Soltou um muxoxo.

"Acredite Weasley... Se eu estivesse me aproveitando de você! Você saberia...". E então abriu um sorriso se viés totalmente tentador.

Ela se recompôs.

"É que eu costumava acordar assim junto de Harry!" Falou e então corou.

Draco não soube dizer o porque, mas sentiu uma profunda raiva do apanhador naquele momento.

"Ele é um verdadeiro fantasma na sua vida não é?" Indagou com uma raiva contida.

Silêncio.

"Talvez não mais como antes!" -Falou simplesmente- "De certa forma você está conseguindo com que eu faça deixa-lo mais distante possível de mim!". E se antes ela estava corada, agora poderia se dizer que já estava roxa.

E se antes Draco Malfoy estava irritado, agora ele havia se desarmado.

Novamente o Silêncio.

"Eu acho melhor descermos para tomar café!" Falou depois de minutos.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-00-

"Malfoy!" Hermione havia o chamado.

Draco parou.

"O que quer Granger?" Perguntou na voz mais tediosa possível.

"Harry me contou que você escutou a conversa!" Falou.

"Eu já disse que não vou contar... Eu sou o Sonserino aqui! Mas não jogo tão baixo quanto vocês!" Ele era puro sarcasmo.

Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

"Mesmo assim eu ainda preciso falar com você!".

Malfoy apenas assentiu, extremamente curioso sobre o que a garota poderia querer.

-00-

"Ah! Aí está você!" Virgínia havia o encontrado encostado em uma parede do corredor e de olhos fechados. "Está tudo bem Draco?" Perguntou curiosa e levemente divertida.

"Sim!" Respondeu abrindo os olhos instantaneamente.

Ela sorriu genuinamente.

"Nós temos serviço!" Exclamou enquanto lhe jogava um avental branco com corações vermelhos.

O loiro olhou incrédulo.

"O que significa isso?" Perguntou.

"Isso é um avental, Doninha! E é melhor você colocar se não quiser sujar toda a sua roupa com chocolate!".

"Não julgue a minha capacidade, ruiva!" Ele estava sendo irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo... Divertido?

Ela deu um muxoxo.

"Nós perdemos no palitinho!"

Ele não entendeu.

"É uma tradição!" Falou como se fosse algo óbvio. "Quem perde no jogo dos palitinhos faz a sobremesa!".

"Eu ainda não estou entendendo!" Gina revirou os olhos "E porque logo EU tenho que fazer a sobremesa?" Estava irritado.

Virgínia não pode deixar de perceber o quanto ele ficava adorável dessa maneira.

"Você não irá fazer sozinho! Será o meu assistente!" E dando o assunto encerrado saiu puxando Draco pela mão.

O loiro só não sabia explicar o porque de gostar tanto desse contato.

"Essa casa esta vazia demais para o meu gosto!" Comentou Malfoy.

Afinal ele sabia que a calmaria sempre antecedia um ataque.

"Harry e Hermione foram ao beco diagonal pegar as roupas das daminhas! Fred e Jorge saíram com seus filhos e Sophie para jogar quadribol, mamãe foi com Rebeca ajeitar os seus vestidos, papai e Rony estão no escritório!".

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

Virgínia pegou os ingredientes colocando em cima da mesa.

"Você alguma vez cozinhou?" Indagou.

Ele praticamente gargalhou.

"Nunca precisei entrar em uma cozinha!" Disse depois de cessada as risadas.

Ela o olhou em tom desafiador.

"Sabia que você Malfoy não era tão bom quanto eu imaginava!" E então piscou.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Você está me desafiando Weasley?" Ele havia entrado no jogo e brincava maliciosamente.

"Exato!".

"Espero que você saiba perder!" E então pegando uma tigela começou a quebrar os ovos.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira apreciando as habilidades culinárias do loiro.

"Quem te vê cozinhando poderia jurar que você já é capaz de ferver água Malfoy!" Falou maliciosa.

"Quem te vê aí sentada poderia jurar que você não é capaz nem de ferver água!".

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

"Você está me desafiando senhor Malfoy?".

"É o que parece!".

Ela sorriu.

"Saiba que eu faço o melhor bolo de chocolate que existe!" E então pegou um saco de farinha.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la provar!" Ele havia lhe entregado a travessa com os ovos.

"Eu sei que isso é uma forma de você fugir do serviço..." Draco Malfoy fez cara de inocente. "Mas você pisou no meu calo agora!"

Ele se sentou no mesmo lugar que ela estava antes.

"Observe!" Murmurou sarcástica.

E foi isso o que ele fez.

A olhou de todos os ângulos e de todas as formas possíveis. Como ela franzia o cenho prestando atenção na medida exata dos ingredientes, como ela colocava as mechas teimosas do cabelo para trás da orelha, como ela mexia a massa com habilidade sem se importar se as suas unhas estavam recém feitas ou qualquer uma daquelas frescuras das mulheres com quem ele estava acostumado.

Virgínia Weasley era simplesmente diferentemente ardilosamente fascinante...

"Um galeão por seus pensamentos, doninha!" Falou ela divertida enquanto colocava a massa em uma forma e raspava o fundo da travessa com uma colher.

Ele voltou a terra.

"Você teria um galeão?" Indagou sarcástico.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu deveria saber que certos traços de personalidade simplesmente não mudam!" E soltou um muxoxo.

Ele sorriu.

"Estava pensando que bolo de chocolate sempre foi a minha sobremesa favorita... Eu sempre fazia festa quando tinha lá na mansão!".

Ela riu, ele se levantou caminhando até a ruiva.

Virgínia sentiu-se estremecer com a aproximidade do loiro.

Murmurou um feitiço fazendo a massa do bolo crescer e deixou-a do lado.

"Quer chocolate?" Perguntou enquanto raspava o fundo da travessa, levando a colher a boca e sujando os lábios.

"Adoraria!" E então sem esperar respostas juntou seus lábios aos dela, fazendo-a ficar surpreendida, mas então cedendo completamente.

"Sabe aquela história de dificuldade de admitir coisas?" Ele perguntou malicioso sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

Ela não teve palavras, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu acabei de admitir o meu mais íntimo desejo!" Completou da mesma forma sentindo a garota suspirar.

"Talvez nós dois realmente tenhamos mais coisas em comum do que eu imaginava Malfoy..._"_.

"Eu adoraria descobrir essas semelhanças mais a fundo ruiva!".

E então mais um beijo.

N/A: meo deosss!!!

Q barbaridadeeeee!

Um cap a cada dois diass!

Taum mto mal acostumando hein?

Mas estou aproveitando q to com um tempo de folga pra atualizar Muito bem acompanhada...

E AGUARDEM!!! AMANHÃ ULTIMO CAPITULO DE O QUARTO AO LADOOO... q triste isso!

EU SEI Q FAZ MUIIIIIIIIIITO TEMPO Q EU NAUM AGRADEÇO AOS LEITORES... ENTAUM AIH ESTAH!

**_TheBlueMemory_**- Eu tbm naum curto H/Hr, eu axo q eles saum os que ficaram melhor encaixados na fic! Quanto ao fight... pode ter certeza q ainda vai ter hauhauahuahuhaua!!! Continue lendo e comentando! Beijos! 

**_Thamy C Malfoy- _**Menina!!! Eu li a sua fic! Vidas Cruzadas!!! Naum tive tempo de mandar rewiew... mas saiba q ganhou uma fã e leitora! To amando!!! q bom q tu curtiu a cena do almoço... agora espero q tenha gostado desse cap tbm

**_Nessinha Malfoy- _**Sem comentários hein? Suas rewiews sempre me fazem continuar com essas minhas fics surtadas! Hauhauhauuha! Continue comentando eu amo suas rewiewsss!!! BjOoOoO!

**_Barbara- _**D/G actionnn!!! Tah bom assim??? Hauhaahuahuahuauha espero q continue comentando!!! BjOoO

**_Neeya- _**Espero que akela seja a primeira de muitas outras rewiews q vc me mandará! E pode ter certeza q Rony não vai sair em desvantagem viu?**B**JO!

**_Mary J. Rogers- _** Capitulo postado! Espero q goste e continue comentando viu lindona! BjOs!

**_Ninny Malfoy –_** gostou desse? Hauhauahua Beijos fofaaa! Suas rewiews saum mto importantes!

**_Gla Evans Dumbledore- _** E TU MULHER! Q sempre me deixa morrendo de curiosidade no fim dos capítulos! Vê se naum demore pra postar sua fic vio? To muito curiosa!! Huahauhauahuahua espero q goste desse cap tbm! Bjo

**_Miiih Malfoy – _**Perfeita?? Perfeita eh a tua rewiew!!! Ameiiii!!! Mesmo!!! Obrigada pela preferênciaaa hauhauhauahua volte sempre!

Dessinha McGuiller- Quanto a essa criatura do pântano? Eu dispenso comentários!!! Minha amiga amoraaaaa!!! Q me atura no msn... q me deixa rewiews maravilhosas! Q me bota pra frente... O mulher vc eh TDB! E aguardem q em breve virá uma fic fodástica de nós duas! Uhuuuu 

**_Miaka- _** Olahh!!! Adoro suas rewiews! Vc sempre me deixou rewiew!! Desde a minha primeira ficc leis de atração! line enxuga as lagrimas Obrigada! E espero q goste desse cap!

**_Marisa E Weasley- _** Olah querida! Fui ver a tal fic! E pode ficar calma! Naum pode ser plágio naum! E sb pq? Pq nós duas fizemos a fic baseada no mesmo filme... Entaum eh simplesmente q a idéia e alguns dialogos sejam igauis... mais afinal saum shippers diferentes e a história convenhamos é mtoo diferente! Mas obrigada pela rewiew! E continue comentando!

OBRIGADA A TODOS Q ME MANDARAM REWIEWS!

E NAUM ESQUEÇAM DESSE CAPÍTULO!

Huhauahuahuaha

BjOs

Obs: Respondi apenas as rewiews do cap. 4! Mas li todas elas ok?

Mil beijos!


	6. Malfoy X Potter

_**Cap. Seis.**_

_**Malfoy X Potter**_

Um pigarro.

Draco e Gina se soltaram instantaneamente.

"Nós não queríamos atrapalhar!" Hermione havia falado um tanto corada enquanto Harry permanecia parado em frente a porta com um semblante fechado.

Malfoy sorriu vitoriosamente, puxando Gina pela cintura e a encostando contra o seu peito.

E ela estremeceu.

"Não atrapalharam em nada!" Falou a ruiva se recompondo rapidamente.

"Não foi o que parecia!" Harry estava sendo sarcástico.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar repressor.

"Nós só viemos buscar Rebeca! Ela precisa ver a roupa dos pajens para as crianças!".

Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Draco permaneceu em silêncio, agora muito ocupado em retornar o olhar duro que Harry lhe destinava.

"Vamos Harry?" Perguntou a morena incerta ao puxar o homem pela mão.

"Claro meu amor!" E então ele a seguiu.

"Eu me sinto em um conflito de sentimentos toda vez que Hermione fala comigo!" Falou gina em voz baixa.

"Você não deveria..." Falou simplesmente, Gina achou estranho, mas preferiu não insistir.

Flashback 

"_Eu já disse que não vou contar... Eu sou o Sonserino aqui! Mas não jogo tão baixo quanto vocês!" Ele era puro sarcasmo "._

_Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente._

"_Mesmo assim eu ainda preciso falar com você!"._

_Malfoy apenas assentiu, extremamente curioso sobre o que a garota poderia querer._

Ela abriu a porta do escritório dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

"_Sou todo a ouvidos Granger!" Falou sarcástico assim que viu a garota fechar a porta atrás de si._

_Hermione engoliu em seco._

"_Eu queria eu você soubesse as minhas razões! Eu nunca quis magoar Gina! Ela sempre me apoiou em tudo... E eu realmente tenho um carinho muito grande por ela"._

_Malfoy simplesmente a olhou enojado._

"_Forma estranha de se mostrar amiga não acha? Sangue ruim..."._

_Ela suspirou pesadamente._

"_Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão! Mas tenho medo da reação de Gina... e de Rony também! Eu não suportaria ter q me afastar deles!"._

_Malfoy a olhou incrédulo._

"_Não é irônico como esse mundo dá voltas? Eu nunca imaginei que você Granger algum dia iria estar desabafando para mim!"._

_Ela o olhou._

"_Eu nunca faria isso se você não tivesse sido o infeliz a ter descoberto o meu mais intimo segredo"._

_O loiro riu divertido._

"_Você não espera que eu faça o papel do bom moço não é?"._

_Ela soltou um muxoxo exasperada._

"_Eu só preciso de um tempo!" A morena estava esgotada._

"_Você tem até depois do casamento!" Falou irônico._

_E então sem esperar respostas saiu do escritório. _

_-00-_

"Draco?" Chamou ela divertida.

Ele voltou a terra.

"Você tem a estranha mania de se desligar às vezes sabia?" Ela brincava de roçar seus lábios nos dele de forma provocante.

"E você tem a estranha mania de não ter noção do perigo!" Respondeu da mesma forma, a puxando contra seu corpo.

Ela riu divertidamente.

E então se deixou abraçar, num misto curioso de sentimentos sem saber dizer o porque de estar preocupada de acordar daquele sonho, quando tudo acabasse e ela se descobrisse novamente sozinha.

-00-

Ela soltou um muxoxo entediado.

"Um brinde a Hermione que logo fará parte do grupo das casadas!" Angelina erguia a taça e falava em voz alta chamando atenção das outras mulheres no bar;

Gina revirou os olhos.

"Oh! Vamos logo Gina! Desamarre essa cara, até parece que não está nem um pouco feliz por estar aqui com a gente!" Fleur havia falado no mais inocente tom.

Virgínia engoliu em seco.

"Eu posso entender você Gina!" - Beck havia se pronunciado para o alivio da ruiva.- "Com um loiro como Malfoy me esperando, eu faria de tudo para acabar com isso o mais rápido possível!" E então piscou para a garota de forma cúmplice.

Ela moldou um sorriso.

"Na verdade eu pensava que você poderia estar se imaginando no lugar de Hermione..." -Fleur estava extremamente maliciosa- "Eu realmente imagino o quanto Sobrenome Potter ainda tem efeito sobre você!".

"Eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas Fleur... Eu estou muito bem com Draco!" A ruiva havia replicado com frieza.

"A gente nunca se esquece da primeira traição Gina!" Rebateu a loira no mesmo tom.

"Eu realmente não sei o porque de você estar dizendo isso!" A loira da França pode realmente vê-la mudar de humor.

"Eu só sou a sua amiga! Espero poder ajuda-la...".

"Ajudaria muito se não revirasse coisas sobre o meu passado Fleur!".

"O que acham de irmos dançar um pouco hein?" Falou Beck divertida ao reparar que uma musica começava a tocar e todas as mulheres se moviam para a pista de dança.

"Ótima idéia!" Disse gina seguindo a cunhada e ignorando Fleur.

-00-

Enquanto isso na toca.

"Malfoy, Malfoy..." Ronald Weasley havia sentado ao seu lado no banco do jardim.

"Você tem dois minutos Weasley!" Replicou o outro entediado.

O ruivo riu ironicamente e então entregou uma vassoura que estava carregando.

"Eu vejo duas finalidades para essa vassoura!" -Começou Draco sarcástico- "Uma é limpar o seu jardim, outra é eu subir nela e voar o mais rápido possível para fugir de você e da manada de seus parentes furiosos!".

O sorriso irônico de Rony se transformou numa risada divertida. E Draco o olhou totalmente descrente... Será que todos os Weasleys eram assim? Completamente indecifráveis?

"Na verdade eu tenho uma terceira utilidade para essa vassoura!" Falou o ruivo.

O loiro estreitou os olhos desconfiado. Rony soltou um muxoxo entediado.

"Você será o apanhador do meu time Malfoy!".

"E o que te faz pensar que eu seria o apanhador do seu time Weasley?" Ele estava insuportável.

"Você ainda pode optar pela segunda finalidade da vassoura, doninha!".

Draco arrancou a mesma das mãos de Ronald.

"Espero que esteja disposto a ganhar!".

"Eu sempre estou!" Retrucou o ruivo convencido.

-00-

"Eu acho que bebi demais!" Rebeca havia se encostado no balcão enquanto Virgínia a segurava.

"Eu acho que está na hora de irmos pra casa!" Confirmou a amiga com um sorriso divertido.

"Quer ajuda?" Angelina se aproximava da amiga com um semblante preocupado.

"Não é preciso!" Falou a ruiva. "Acho melhor você ficar por aqui e cuidar de Fleur!" E então lançou um olhar para a loira que dançava com uma garrafa de um liquido suspeito muito bem seguro em uma das mãos.

"Ok! Então até mais!" Falou a morena.

Virgínia assentiu.

-00-

E então ele estava ali.

Draco Malfoy retribuiu o olhar desafiador que Harry Potter lhe lançava.

Meia dúzia de participantes em cada um dos times e então eles estavam prestes a ter um jogo.

Assim como nos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Boa Sorte Malfoy!" Falou Harry lhe estendendo a mão em um cumprimento.

"Guarde a sorte para você! Você vai precisar dela!" Retrucou o loiro ignorando a mão do moreno e dando impulso na vassoura.

E então ele estava no ar. Frente a frente com o terrível Pottinho.

-00-

"Aqui Beck!" Disse Gina estendendo um copo com água assim que chegaram na cozinha.

"Obrigada Gina!" Falou a mulher de belas feições.

A ruiva sorriu.

"Aonde está todo mundo?" Perguntou curiosa.

E a resposta veio rápida ao perceber uma goles estourar a janela da cozinha .

"Quadribol!" Falou Beck divertidamente.

-00-

"É melhor você não fazer Gina sofrer!" Harry havia falado em um tom para que somente o Sonserino pudesse escutar.

Draco havia desviado de um balaço jogando sua vassoura para o lado e se recuperando instantes depois.

"Eu não costumo a trair as pessoas que amo, Potter!" Retrucou gélido enquanto forçava a vista para enxergar o um ponto dourado.

Ele por acaso havia dito que amava Virgínia?

A que ponto essas briguinhas de família chegavam?

-00-

"Típico!" Falou Gina divertida olhando pela janela da cozinha os pontinhos que voavam no céu.

E estreitando mais os olhos ela pode ver Draco lá.

Lado a lado com Harry, em uma disputa particular.

E não pode deixar de sorrir marotamente com isso.

-00-

"Aprendendo a jogar quadribol Malfoy?" Potter havia dado uma guinada em sua vassoura desviando de um balaço de Fred.

O loiro não respondeu apenas jogou sua vassoura para o lado batendo com a de Potter e fazendo o garoto cambalear na mesma.

"Eu sempre soube que Sonserinos não eram honestos...".

"Prepare-se para um massacre, Potter!"

-00-

Beck descansava em uma cadeira na cozinha.

Gina havia saído da casa e agora sentava-se no gramado do quintal olhando os garotos.

E ela nunca se sentiu tão imensamente perdida e confortável por estar envolvida com Malfoy.

-00-

E então ele pode perceber Harry se ajeitar na vassoura e pegar impulso mergulhando na escuridão atrás do pomo dourado. E sem pensar duas vezes o seguiu.

"Esqueça Malfoy... Virgínia ainda gosta de mim!" Falou Harry em alta voz, mas o som sendo abafado pelo vento sendo somente escutado por Draco.

"Isso é o que você pensa, Pottinho!" Retrucou da mesma forma inclinando o corpo ainda mais contra a vassoura determinado a pegar o pomo.

-00-

Gina se levantou observando a cena.

Draco e Harry mergulharam em direção ao chão em busca do pomo em uma briga acirrada, enquanto o resto dos times haviam parado de jogar os olhando abobadamente.

-00-

"Eu não vou deixar você ganhar dessa vez Potter!" Pensou Draco. 

E então o loiro se precipitou, esticou a mão e fechou em torno da pequena bolinha dourada.

Só não esperava por não conseguir frear, fazendo com que Potter não conseguisse desviar e batesse em sua traseira.

E ambos caíram das vassouras por cima de uns arbustos, Mas Draco tinha algo muito firme nas mãos.

-00-

"DRACO!" Berrou Virgínia preocupada enquanto corria até ele e o via um tanto machucado por cima de Harry.

"Malfoy pegou o pomo!" Rony estava realmente feliz ignorando totalmente que Harry e o loiro estavam "mortos" estirados pelo chão "GANHAMOS A PARTIDA HARRY! VOCÊ ME DEVE UMA CAIXA DE CERVEJAS AMANTEIGADAS!".

A ruiva não se importou com o irmão que ainda gritava em plenos pulmões, e seguiu para Draco que se remexia inquieto.

"Pra você ruiva!" Falou prepotente entregando o pomo e então desmaiando de cansaço.

E Gina não pode deixar de dar um nítido sorriso.

N/A: SERAH QUE EU GOSTEI DESSE CAP? HUMMM... mtoooo!!!

Na verdade axei ele bem divertido!!!

Mas nada como as rewiews de vcs para me deixar ainda mais contente naum eh???

**_Thata Radcliffe: _** Meo deos! O melhor cap. Que você jah viu em fan fic? Q emoção hein??? Hauhauahuahauha Bjos e continue comentando!

**_Thebluememory: _**Espero que tenha saciado a sua curiosidade sobre o que a mione queria com o Draquitcho... Qr saber o que vai dar desse duelo entre Draco e Harry? Naum perca o prox. Cap! Bjos...

**_Thammy C Malfoy: _**Eu sei… Eu sei… demorou esse cap neah? Eu sou realmente uma insensível sem coração... mas axo que valeu a espera neah?

**_Miaka: _**E aih? O que axou desse cap? Eu ateh axei ele dovertido... Continue comentando ok? Bjoks...

**_Gla Evans Dumbledore: _**Eu axo q depois desse jogo de Quadribol Gina vai começar a tratar o draquinho a pão de ló naum eh? Xega de muralhas na cama da ruiva... hauahuahuahuahuauha Bjos e continue comentando miga!

Gabiii: Atualizado lindaaa!!! Espero ansiosamente sua rewirew ok? E desculpe a demora com o quarto ao lado... mas eh q eu estou com um seriow probleminha! Hauahuaha Bjos! 

**_Neeya: _**Pode ter certeza que a vingança contra Harry e Hermione será dolorosa! Hauahuahuauha brinxsss! Continue comentando lindah!

**_Srta. Thalita Black: _**Eu tbm amo o filme! E amo mais ainda suas rewiews! Hauahuahuahua continue mandando rewiews ok? Bjos!

**_Dessinha McGuiller: _** Sem comentários para essa criatura!!! Hauhauahuahua tah sempre lah me apoiando em tudooo... o q axou desse cap hein?

**_Bethy Potter: _**Ahhh!! Vc add minha fic??? Q emoçãooo!!!! Espero que continue gostando...

**_Karol Weasley: _**Beta máster... desculpe naum te enviado essa rewiew… eh q a minha prima resolveu dar o ar da graça e dar uma olhadinha!!! Pás o prox eh pra ti ok?

BJOS PRA TODOS!

E NAUM C ESQUEÇAUM DAS MINHAS REWIEWS!!!


	7. Loira de olhos azuis

_**Cap Sete.**_

_**Loira de olhos azuis...**_

Gina teve ajuda a de Rony para colocar o desfalecido Draco em sua cama.

"Ele deve acordar daqui a pouco!" Falou o irmão maroto. "A emoção de ter ganhado uma partida contra o Harry deve ter sido muito forte!" Completou irônico.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

Rony continuava ali, parado, olhando de sua irmã para a doninha desfalecida repetidamente.

"Obrigada!" Falou a garota fazendo o irmão voltar a terra.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo!" Disse sincero.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

"Vocês dois são tão diferentes!" Concluiu o ruivo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu seria uma mentirosa se te dissesse que eu entendo..." E então abriu um sorriso, caminhando com Rony até a porta.

"Boa noite Gin-Gin!".

"Boa noite!" Exclamou ela dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão e então fechando a porta.

"Você me dá muita dor de cabeça senhor Malfoy!" Falou a ruiva marotamente para si mesma enquanto pegava uma toalha e ia tomar banho.

-00-

Ela saiu do banho 10 minutos depois, devidamente vestida em seu pijama de ursinhos encontrando um Draco Malfoy largado na mesma posição em que deixara.

Não pode deixar de sorrir, nem de ceder aquela maldita vontade de se aproximar.

E não foi por ato pensado que ela sentou na cama ao lado dele, olhando-o dormir pesadamente e por mais que seu bom senso tentasse repelir aqueles malditos pensamentos de como ele ficava sexy dormindo daquela forma em sua cama, simplesmente não conseguiu.

"Talvez eu realmente esteja começando a sentir algo por você Malfoy!" Confessou baixinho enquanto se abaixava ficando cara a cara com o loiro adormecido.

E então roçou seus lábios nos dele.

"E talvez... Eu não esteja nem um pouco preocupada com as proporções que isso pode tomar!" Completou da mesma maneira.

Mais um leve roçar de lábios.

"Não deve se aproveitar de alguém desfalecido, ruiva!" Draco havia aberto aos olhos.

Gina não teve tempo de esboçar uma reação, antes que pudesse se surpreender, o loiro já havia a puxado para si em um beijo urgente, necessitado e com certeza muito expressivo...

-00-

Ela abriu um olho.

E então o outro.

Olhou para o lado reparando que estava sozinha.

Típico!

Soltou um muxoxo cansado, indo até ao banheiro, se arrumando em menos de dois segundos e então descendo as escadas encontrando Draco Malfoy já sentado à mesa do café da manhã com um Ronald Weasley sisudo a sua frente.

E ela sorriu marotamente.

"Eu não queria lhe acordar!" Falou o sonserino.

"Não tem problema!" Murmurou em resposta enquanto mordia um pedaço de sua torrada.

E então o silêncio.

Mas um silêncio, reconfortante e agradável, apreciativo pelos momentos que viveram na noite anterior o que deixava Virgínia cada vez mais perdida.

E então a campainha.

Todos se entreolharam.

"Porque não vai atender a porta Rony?" Perguntou Gina.

O ruivo bufou terminando de engolir sua comida e caminhando até a mesma.

E então ajeitando as vestes para parecer mais apresentável abriu a porta.

"Cheguei muito cedo?" Perguntou uma voz feminina vindo de fora.

E ele a olhou.

Cabelos loiros lisos, olhos azuis meio avoados, lábios rosados e carnudos, vestes de gosto um tanto duvidoso, mas que mesmo assim não negava a beleza da garota e um pasquim muito bem seguro em uma das mãos.

Silêncio. A moça da porta sorriu para o ruivo embasbacado.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Perguntou ela divertida.

Rony pareceu voltar a terra.

"É... Não estou lembrado de você!" Disse no que se parecia a sua melhor voz formal.

"Com certeza eu me lembraria de lábios como esse..." Pensou consigo mesmo.

E então a loira da porta começou a rir, de uma forma infantil e estridente.

"Errr... Eu não sabia que andava mal da memória Rony!" - Ela fitou com seus olhos azuis - "Luna Lovegood! Prazer...".

E então o queixo do ruivo foi ao chão.

"Oh! Desculpe" Falou atrapalhado "Entre Luna!" Falou se recuperando e dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

-00-

"... E então eu disse para o meu pai que não poderíamos escrever uma matéria sobre os Pôneis de chifres amaldiçoados da Malásia porque nós não tínhamos autorização do ministério..." Luna falava e gesticulava de maneira fascinada enquanto falava de seus feitos.

Draco lutava contra o sono que começava a tomar conta de si, Virgínia soltou um muxoxo, Rony continuava atento a todas as palavras de Luna que cada vez mais se empolgava com o assunto.

Hummm... Sobre o que era o assunto mesmo?

"Bom Dia!" Hermione havia aparecido na sala com uma cara cansada e mal dormida.

"Hermione!" Luna havia se levantado e abraçava a amiga.

"Luna! Que bom que veio!" Falou Sincera. "Me desculpe por estar vestida assim!" Corou ao se apresentar de robe, com a cara amassada e de pantufas.

A loira riu.

"Eu costumava a ter pantufas também! As minhas eram roxas com bolinhas amarelas!" Exclamou aborrecida como se lembrasse de um acontecimento trágico. "O cachorro do meu pai estraçalhou quando eu tinha 10 anos".

Silêncio. Mione tentava entender a súbita crise da garota.

"Harry ainda está dormindo!" Falou depois de alguns instantes. "Quando eu cheguei ontem da minha despedida de solteira ele já estava em baixo das cobertas e mal humorado".

Draco abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Eu realmente não consigo entender esse homem!" Completou a garota de cabelos castanhos.

"Quem os entende?" Indagou Luna cúmplice.

Hermione assentiu.

"Você me espera me arrumar e então saímos para conversar!".

"Claro!" Disse a loira.

Hermione sorriu e subiu as escadas.

"Essa manhã está muito enfadonha... Eu estava pensando se você não estaria interessado em fazer algo mais interessante em meu quarto!" Gina havia sussurrado maliciosamente ao ouvido de um Draco desanimado e de olhos fechados.

Ele abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

"É uma ótima idéia!" Respondeu prontamente a puxando pela mão enquanto subia as escadas com a ruiva em seus calcanhares.

E então Rony e Luna estavam sozinhos.

Ele sorriu para ela.

E ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-00-

Ela se aconchegou ainda mais contra ele.

"Hoje é o maldito jantar de ensaio!" Falou em um murmúrio.

Draco pode senti-la se contrair em aflição.

"Eu não sei porque teme algo tão estúpido!" Respondeu entediado.

Ela o olhou friamente.

"Este jantar passou da categoria estúpida a partir do momento em que vários amigos do casal vão estar aqui e sabem do acontecido de dois anos atrás".

Silêncio. Gina pode sentir Draco se mexer desconfortavelmente.

"O "acontecido" de dois anos atrás afeta você?" Ele tinha a voz fria e irônica.

Ela se ajeitou na cama para olha-lo.

"Isso modificaria alguma coisa entre nós?" Perguntou em um mínimo sussurro esperançoso e receoso pela resposta dele.

"Modificaria alguma coisa que tecnicamente não existe?" Ele não havia deixado a frieza e ironia nem por um momento.

"Não!" Respondeu em um fio de voz, sentindo uma dor inexplicável começar a brotar dentro de si.

"Então não há o porque de ter medo!" Rebateu da mesma forma.

Ela voltou a deitar de costas para ele. Fechando os olhos com força tentando ignorar toda aquela explosão de sentimentos que sentia quando estava com Draco.

"Ontem à noite!" - Começou ela incerta- "Quando você me beijou... Por acaso escutou alguma coisa que eu falei?".,

"Não" Ele disse sério "Você falou algo?" Perguntou no que seria a sua voz mais curiosa.

Ela soltou um muxoxo derrotado.

"Nada que fosse realmente importante!" Respondeu distante.

E então ela deixou uma lágrima cair.

E então ele mentiu, ignorando uma verdade que ele sabia ser recíproca.

"Talvez eu também esteja gostando de você ruiva..." Pensou.

-00-

**_N/A: _**OK OK OK... não vou ser modesta!!!

Sbm pq???

Pq eu realmente ameiii esse capitulo...

E sim... Euuuuu axo, q nesse caso a Luna estah engraçadinha...

Qro sbr de vcs!!??? Aprovam ou naum aprovam esse casal? (RONY E LUNA)

Prox capitulo???? Hummm... aguardem q vai ser MTOOOOO interessante... E sim nós vamos ter declarações... huhuhuhuhuhh não percam!!!

Agora... as respostas as rewiews...

**_Miah: _**Amigãããããã!!!! Q bom q tu apareceuuuu!!! Saudades imensas da nossas baboseiras no msn... e ameiii a tua rewiewww! Bjoks

**_Macah Potter: _**Meo deosss!!! Nem fale uma coisa dessa!!! Meu Draquinho naum morre nunca... Ele apenas desfaleceeee!!! Hauahuahauhauahuah Bjoks e continue comentando!

**_Neeya: _**Senhor Potter ainda sofrerá muito na mão de uma Gina possessa!!! Aguarde e verá... Já Mione? Ela realmente é uma outra pessoa... Bjoks e continue mandando rewiewww!!! Plisss!

**_Princesa Chi: _**Fofaa?? Ai que bommm!!! Obrigadaaaa!! A propósito... to lendo a sua fic entre o céu e o inferno e tenho q admitir e ela eh MTO boa... naum demora a atualizar ok? Hauhauahuah bejos e continue mandando rewiew...

**_Gabiii: _**Hum... Parece que o nosso loiro começa a demonstrar finalmente sinais de fraqueza!!! Mas ele eh taum cabeça dura que sempre tem q complicar as coisas... hauhauahuahuahuah Bjoks e continue comentando!

**_Thammy C Malfoy: _**Ahhh!!! Eu finalmente apareci na sua ficccc!!! Eh q sb como eh neah? Terceiraum... vestiba chegando... o meu escasso tempo livre eh ocupado todo pelas fans fics!! Mas sempre q eu puder eu comento na sua pq eu AMO a sua fic!

**_Dessinha McGuiller: _**Ela eh a minha criatura do pântano que tah vindo aki pro Paranáaaa!!! Uuhuuuu... eh nois na Ilha do Mel... hauahuahuahuauh Bjoks amiga!

**_Lika Slytherin: _**E aih?? Gina cuidou bem do Draco? Hauahuahuahua... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... e continue comentando ok lindah?

**_Srta Felton: _**Atualizadoooo... E rapidinho neah???? Hauhauahuahua espero que tenha gostadooo!

**_Miaka: _**Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. E jah tava mais do que na hora do nosso loiro provar pro Pottinho que ele tbm joga e MTO quadribol neah? Hauhauahua Bjoks

**_Lolita Malfoy: _**Atualizaddaaaaaa!!! Espero que goste moxa!!!! E continue comentando ok?

**_Nessinha Malfoy: _**Que bom q tu apareceu mulherrrr!!! Pensei que tinha esquecido da minha ficccc!!! Snifff... hauahuahuahuahuaha Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Bjoks e continue comentando!

**_Bethy Potter: _**Obrigada pela rewiewww gatonaaaaa!!! Hauahuahuahua espero que tenha gostado desse ca tbm! –foi o max que a minha cabeça surtada conseguiu produzir as onze da noite!- Bjoks

**_Nanda Black: _**hauahuahauhah com certeza falta elogios para o nosso loiro...E eu adoro a era do gelooo! Hauahuahuahuahu Bjoks e continue comentando ok???

Ufaaaaaa!!! Q canseiraaaa!!!

Obrigada a todo mundo q comentou e para qm le e naum comenta tbm neah?

Hauahuahuahuauha

Teh o prox cap e REWIEWSSS!

Bjoksss!

Line Malfoy.

OBS: qm quiser me jogar pedras me add no msn 


	8. Jantar de ensaio

_**Cap. Nove.**_

_Jantar de ensaio._

"Eu realmente apreciaria se você se apressasse no banheiro, ruiva!" Draco Malfoy batia na porta, soltando um muxoxo cansado.

Ganhou um resmungo mau-humorado como resposta.

E então não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso irônico, sentando-se na cama.

Típica cena de pessoas casadas... E por um momento Draco se imaginou realmente casado com Virgínia, e essa cena não o assustou como ele pensou que assustaria.

Depois de incontáveis minutos e de um Draco revoltado sentado na cama, a porta do banheiro foi finalmente destrancada.

E atenção do loiro completamente desviada pela figura ruiva que timidamente saía do banheiro.

"Como estou?" Pergunta Virgínia enquanto girava sobre os calcanhares.

Silêncio.

Malfoy admirava a bela ruiva vestida deslumbrantemente naquele vestido negro simples e elegante.

"Linda!" Falou sincero.

A garota corou.

"Estou pronta!".

"Já era hora!" –Exclamou irônico, ela o olhou incrédula - "Mas a espera fez sentido!".

Ela abiu um sorriso de viés.

-00-

Virgínia se viu em um verdadeiro inferno ao reencontrar seus colegas de escola reunidos na sala conversando animadamente com Harry ou Hermione.

Malfoy pode perceber isso, pois se aproximou dela.

"Hora de enfrentar seus pesadelos, Gina!".

Ela soltou um muxoxo, perturbada pela aproximação do loiro.

E então segurou a mão de Draco a puxando contra si e o levando para perto de Dino Thomas que tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

"Dino!" Exclamou numa falsa animação.

O garoto abriu um sorriso.

"Gina! Há quanto tempo!" Respondeu enquanto abraçava calorosamente a amiga.

Draco soltou um muxoxo com a aproximação dos dois.

A ruiva se soltou.

"Conhece meu noivo? Draco?".

Dino olhou incrédulo.

"Olá Thomas..." Cumprimentou Malfoy irônico.

"Não sabia que compactuava com casas adversárias!" Falou o garoto ignorando o cumprimento do Sonserino.

Virgínia riu.

"Eu nunca compactuei..." E então lançou um olhar maroto para Draco. "Na verdade foi Draco que contrariou seus conceitos".

E então piscou marotamente para o sonserino.

E de certa forma ela estava coberta de razão.

-00-

Hermione conversava animadamente com Luna e Gina.

Rony fingia comentar o ultimo jogo de quadribol com Harry enquanto observava a loira por cima do ombro do amigo.

"Rony!" Potter havia chamado o amigo enquanto estralava o dedo na frente dos olhos do ruivo.

Weasley finalmente havia voltado a terra.

"O que dizia mesmo Harry?" Perguntou enquanto desviava a atenção para o amigo.

O apanhador se virou procurando curioso o que tanto Rony apreciava, e então seu olhar recaiu sobre Luna.

E então um sorriso maroto abriu nos lábios do rapaz.

"Se eu fosse você pegaria duas taças de vinho, ofereceria uma a ela e a convidaria para dar um passeio lá fora...".

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram.

"Você acha que..." Começou Weasley inseguro.

"Ela vai aceitar?" Completou Harry. "Duvido que não aceitaria!".

Rony engoliu em seco, ponderando a situação.

E então numa coragem desconhecida fez o que Harry sugeriu.

"Boa sorte!" Comentou o amigo sincero ao ver Rony se aproximar de Luna.

"Foi dessa forma que conquistou a sangue ruim, Potter?" Draco havia escutado a conversa e se aproximava do Grifinório.

"Eu não me intrometeria aonde não sou chamado , Malfoy!" Retrucou cortante.

Draco riu. Uma risada fria e vazia.

"Oh! Você não está entendendo!" - Draco Malfoy havia entrado no jogo e o fitava de forma congelante - "A partir do momento que eu descobri o seu segredinho Potter, você deveria ser mais gentil.." E então bebeu um gole de seu vinho de forma elegante.

Harry estava prestes a fuzila-lo.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso sarcástico e levantou a taça em sinal de brinde.

"A você e a sua ruína Potter!" E então bebendo mais um gole, saiu.

-00-

"Vinho?" Rony oferecia uma taça a uma Luna sorridente.

"Oh! Não, Não. Obrigada!"-Ela estava extremamente corada e gesticulava freneticamente- " Meu pai sempre me disse que sou meio fraca para bebidas alcoólicas..." E então acaba por tropeçar nos próprios pés sendo segurada por Rony.

Gina e Hermione seguraram risadinhas.

"E que tal um passeio pelo jardim?" Perguntou esperançoso encarando os olhos azuis de Luna ansiosamente.

Ela sorriu.

"Eu adoraria!".

E então eles saíram deixando Gina e Hermione sozinhas.

Um silêncio constragendor pairou sobre as duas.

"Eu... Eu..." - Hermione tomava coragem- "Eu realmente agradeço por você ter vindo ao meu casamento Gina!" Falou a amiga sincera.

Virgínia abriu um sorriso.

"Eu não poderia deixar de vir... Apesar de tudo nós somos amigas, Mione!".

A morena engoliu em seco.

"Você realmente se considera a minha amiga? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?" Os olhos de Mione brilhavam.

"Isso é passado Mione!" Exclamou Gina dando um abraço.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Agora totalmente disposta a contar a verdade assim que houvesse uma brecha.

"Gina querida, você poderia pegar mais um vinho na cozinha?" Arthur havia interrompido o momento.

"Claro!"

-00-

Gina havia pegado o vinho e se preparava para voltar para a sala quando foi detida.

"Será que poderíamos conversar?" Harry estava parado em frente a porta.

"Claro!" Diz a garota indiferente.

Potter engoliu em seco, ponderando se isso era realmente o mais sensato a fazer. Mas suas duvidas sumiram assim que se lembrou que o propósito de tudo aquilo era pura e simplesmente que não suportaria ficar em divida com Malfoy, não quando o Sonserino fazia questão de lembrar-lhe disso a cada cinco minutos e censura-lo... Harry poderia perder a amizade de Gina, mas levaria Malfoy junto.

"Eu preciso lhe contar a verdade, Gina!" Falou morno.

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

-00-

Draco pode escutar o barulho de uma garrafa se partindo e então um baque surdo caindo no chão.

Ou melhor,... Um corpo.

Virgínia saía da cozinha com a pior feição possível. Draco resolveu segui-la.

"Você!" Falou a ruiva totalmente descontrolada enquanto segurava Hermione pelo braço e a puxava até o centro da sala sem se importar com os convidados e familiares que olhavam a cena embasbacada. "É a pessoa mais baixa e mesquinha que eu já conheci na minha vida!" Vociferou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Angelina para Fleur.

A outra deu de ombros.

"Acho que é dor de cotovelo!" Respondeu a loira com um sorrisinho de deboche.

Draco Havia caminhado até Virgínia e tentava tira-la de lá. A atenção de Hermione voltou-se para ela.

"Eu não acredito que você contou para ela, Malfoy!" Exclamou amargurada.

Virgínia parou subitamente.

Voltou-se para Draco totalmente descrente.

"Você sabia?" A sua voz havia se tornado falha.

Draco sentiu uma dor indecifrável no peito e não conseguiu responder.

Hermione havia se dado conta do que havia falado.

"Ele sempre soube... Na verdade foi ele que descobriu!" Harry apareceu na sala com a mão na testa ensangüentada.

E Draco poderia rir da cena se a situação não fosse tão trágica.

"Não acredito que fez isso comigo, Malfoy!" Falou gélida e então saiu para os jardins.

Draco nunca imaginou que poderia se sentir tão desconfortável ao ser chamado por alguém pelo sobrenome.

-00-

Luna havia apoiado à cabeça no ombro do ruivo fazendo o garoto travar.

Rony tentava encontrar as palavras certas para o momento.

"Você é muito bonita..." Começou timidamente.

A garota levantou a cabeça para olha-lo. E então riu divertidamente.

"Eu sei que você quer me beijar Ronald..." Falou com infantilidade.

E então não havia mais espaço entre seus lábios.

N/A: OHOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Q SACANA Q EU SOU NEAH? Hauahuahuahuauhauhahaua

Td bem!

Eu admito mesmo!

Gente... espero que tenham gostado do cap!

To com pressa... mas prometo que o prox. Naum vai demorar e eu respondo rewiew por rewiew okzzz!!!

Bjokssss!

E ME MANDEM REWIEWS OKZ?????

Bjoks... Line Malfoy... Ou Caroline…. Ou Carol…. Huahahaua 

Obs: Sempre acham quer meu nick deriva de Aline!


	9. Com ou sem você!

_**Cap. Nove.**_

_**Com ou sem você!**_

_See the stone set in your eyes._

_See the thorn twist in your side._

_I wait for you. _

"Virgínia!" Chamou ele incerto.

A garota soltou um muxoxo cansado permanecendo de costas para ele e procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-la.

"Traição pode ser interpretada de diversas formas Malfoy!" Falou em um fio de voz. "Você entende o que eu quero dizer?".

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Ela deixou uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos.

Silêncio.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate._

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait._

_And I wait…_

…_Without you_

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo!" Exclamou a ruiva de repente se virando para ele e o encarando com uma fúria incontida.

Ele suspirou indignado.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" - Draco Malfoy respondeu de forma... Preocupada? – "Eu apenas não queria ser a pessoa que lhe daria uma noticia como essas...".

"Eu confiava em Você!" Vociferou a ruiva em um misto de sentimentos que ela não conseguia decifrar.

"E eu me importo com você!" Retrucou da mesma forma, corando pela primeira vez.

_With or without you._

_With or without you._

Ela riu de forma gélida. E aquilo de certa forma o machucava.

"Eu realmente não sei qual é o seu conceito de preocupação!" Virgínia estava jogando com as palavras de uma forma indiferente e totalmente desprovida de sentimentos. "Mas eu não te culpo por isso... Você é um Sonserino e acima de tudo um Malfoy... Eu só fui estúpida o suficiente por achar que você poderia ser diferente!" Sentenciou enquanto desviava o olhar das íris penetrantes de Draco.

Ele riu de uma forma totalmente desacreditada.

"Talvez você esteja coberta de razão, Weasley... Eu não sou quem você pensa!".

Through the storm we reach the shore. 

_You give it all but I want more._

_And I'm waiting for you._

Ele tentou se aproximar.

Ela se afastou.

"Eu só espero que você não seja estúpida o suficiente para se arrepender depois!" Argumentou Draco gélido.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou ela em um misto de curiosidade e frieza.

"Nós!" Ele falou simplesmente.

_With or without you._

_With or without you._

_I can't live with or without you._

_With or without you._

"Modificaria alguma coisa que tecnicamente não existe?" Indagou ela irônica utilizando a mesma frase dele.

Ele abriu um sorriso enviesado e sarcástico.

"Com certeza não!" Respondeu gélido.

E ela já não tinha mais certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa,

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

"Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui!" Comentou o loiro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça evitando olha-lo.

Deu as costas para ela saindo, mas quando mal tinha dado dois passos retornou.

"Você tem algo que me pertence!"

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win_

_And nothing left to lose._

Ela olhou para o anelar direito. O belo anel de rubi ainda estava ali.

Era um símbolo de união... Por mais que fosse uma união falha e mentirosa... Ela sabia, bem no seu intimo, que pertencia inteiramente a Draco Malfoy sem haver um pingo de mentira nessa constatação.

Ela sentiu um pesar ao tirar o anel de seu dedo e estende-lo para ele, mas se surpreendeu ainda mais ao vê-lo ignorar completamente a jóia e puxa-la para si.

E então Draco Malfoy beijou seus lábios.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

"Devolva a razão que eu tive um dia!" Exclamou em um fio de voz.

Ela fechou os olhos.

E então ele saiu.

_With or without you..._

-00-

Naquela noite ela não dormiu. Na verdade só subiu para o seu quarto quando se certificou que Draco já havia ido embora.

Malfoy tinha sido a pessoa com quem ela teve algo que mais perto poderia ser chamado de relacionamento; desde o incidente com Harry. E Virgínia tinha certeza que ela não poderia voltar a ser a pessoa indiferente a relacionamentos como antes...

Draco havia mexido com ela, e por mais que ela tentasse se convencer que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de carência, era impossível não saber que nada seria como antes.

E então afundou ainda mais a cabeça contra os travesseiros, sentindo o perfume dele contra os lençóis e fechando os olhos firmemente.

"Estúpida!" Murmurou para si mesma.

E de fato ela era.

Virou para o lado da janela, observando os raios de sol começarem a despontar no céu, e então leve batidas na porta a fez voltar a terra.

"Quem é?" Perguntou mal-humorada.

Não houve respostas, mas as batidas continuaram.

Virgínia se levantou resmungando, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo logo em seguida.

"Granger!" Exclamou gélida ao reparar na morena do lado de fora.

"Eu realmente preciso falar com você Gina!" A garota possuía olheiras e estava visivelmente abalada.

Gina hesitou, Mione pode perceber isso.

"É realmente muito importante!" Falou a morena.

"Você tem 30 segundos!" Disse a ruiva de maneira seca, enquanto dava espaço para que a mulher entrasse em seu quarto.

"Você vai embora?" Indagou Hermione tristemente ao ver todas as malas da ruiva arrumadas.

"Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui!" Disse simplesmente sem desviar o seu olhar do de Granger.

Silêncio. Virgínia pegou a sua varinha arrumando a sua cama.

"Seu tempo está se esgotando sabia?" Indagou irônica.

Hermione se mexeu inquietamente.

"Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas..." Começou incerta.

A ruiva bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Não acredito que está perdendo seu tempo...".

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu sinto pelo que aconteceu entre e você e Draco...".

Gina estava riu sarcasticamente.

"É impressionante que você e Harry sempre estejam empacando os meus relacionamentos não acha?".

A morena engoliu em seco.

"Malfoy não teve culpa de nada!" Falou Granger.

Gina o olhou subitamente.

"Ele não me contou! Ele é culpado!" A garota havia afirmado.

Hermione caminhou até a ruiva.

"Não!" Disse categoricamente "Eu pedi para que ele não contasse... Na verdade eu simplesmente implorei...".

Virgínia parou de arrumar as suas coisas.

"Ele não me contou isso..." Comentou abalada enquanto se sentava na cama.

"Orgulho Sonserino?" Sugeriu Granger.

Silêncio, Virgínia tentava digerir a situação.

E agora ela entendia a discussão da noite anterior. Ela entendia o porque de Draco ter dito que ela não o conhecia.

"Eu não queria estragar o meu casamento e não queria que fosse embora antes dele como você está fazendo agora!" Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da ruiva "Malfoy iria lhe contar e eu implorei para que ele não o fizesse... Então ele me deu um prazo de dois dias para que eu lhe contasse... Até hoje a noite depois do casamento...".

"Eu... Eu não acredito que ele não tenha me contado isso!" Falou Weasley desolada enquanto deixava que as lagrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

"Talvez ele esperava que você tomasse melhor juízo dele!" Respondeu Hermione.

Bem... Agora Virgínia se arrependia da sua decisão, ela só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

A ruiva se levantou em um pulo, caminhando até o banheiro, trocando de roupa e fazendo a higiene rapidamente.

"Onde está indo?" Perguntou Hermione ao reparar que a garota pegava suas malas e abria a porta do quarto.

"Tenho assuntos inacabados para resolver!" Falou.

Mione assentiu com a cabeça.

"Gina?" Indagou incerta.

A ruiva se voltou.

"Você poderia me perdoar?".

Silêncio. A garota estava hesitante.

"Um dia talvez... Mas não hoje... E nem daqui alguns dias!" A morena a olhou. "Eu não sou tão boa!".

Não esperou resposta.

Apenas saiu fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si, deixando Hermione sozinha.

A morena deu um sorriso triste. Às vezes para se consertar um erro são necessários sacrifícios.

E foi isso o que aconteceu!

**N/A: UAH! Gostei desse cap! E vcs? A musica que tah nele naum eh minha!!! Ahhhhh... seriow? Hauhauahua... U2- WITH OR WITHOUT YOU….**

**Pra quem reclamou q o cap anterior tava pqueno eu me redimi nesse…. Deu 10 pags. No Word hein??? Hauahuahuahuahua**

**Resposta das rewiews….**

**_Mariana: _**Matei a curiosidade??? E esse cap tah mais cumpridinho neah? Hauahuauhahuaha amei sua rewiew... Bjoks e continue comentando.

**_Karol Weasley: _**Amourrrr... Obrigada pela rewiew e pelos elogios… huhuhuhuhu…. E adivinha??? Tenho um projeto novinho saindo do forno... espero q a minha beta esteja disposta a betar pra mim! huhuhuhuhu te amo lindona! Bjoks.

**_Nanda Black: _**Está bom assim? Gina foi malvada o suficiente com a Granger? Já quanto ao Potter pode deixar q o dele ainda está por vir... NAUM PERCA! Huahauahuahahuahua brigada pela rewiew e continue comentando! Bjoks

**_Miah: _**Oh my good digo eu hein? Hauahuahauhauha eu sou malvada sim! Aprendi tudo com vc! Hauhauahuauha Bjoks amiga!

**_Bibica: _**vc viu o filme? Ele eh bom neah? Qnto ao final eu concordo cm vc! Pode ter ecrteza q o final da fic vai ser melhor! Bjoks e rewiews!

**_Princesa Chi: _**Eu sei que sou mah e tudo…. Mas esse cap eu fui mais boazinha neah? Naum teve grandes suspenses! Hauhauhauahua Bjoks e continue comentando.

**_Gla-Evans-Dumbledore: _** Eespero que tenha gostado desse cap amiga!!!! E desculpa a demora aih neah? Hauhauhauahuahuahuahua Bjoks e comente pliss!

**_Nessinha Malfoy: _**Ain! Eu axo q qm tah mais encrencada eh a Gina neah? Como vai ser agora???? Naum perca os proxs capssss! Uhuuu Bjoksss e rewiews!

**_Lika Slytherin: _**Naum demorei pra att neah? Foi ateh rapidinho! E agora?? Nosso casal 20 brigou! O que vai acontecerrr???? SUSPENSEEEE! Hauhauahahua Bjoks e comente!

**_Bethy Potter: _**Ainnn q bom q eu to desculpada! Eu não gostaria de ter meu pescocinho jurado de morta por aih! Hauhauahuahuahua Bjoks e comete!

**_Fefa Black:_** Perfeita eh a sua rewiewwww!!!! Volte sempreeeee e comenteeeeee! Bjoks!

**_Suh Rickman: _** Oh mulherrrrr...espero que tenha matado a curiosidade hauhauahuahuahua!!! Bjoks e continue comentando!

**_Gabiii: _**Malvadaaaa!!! Malvadenha e Malvadonaaaa!!! Meu nome, meu nome do meio e sobrenome! Hauhauahuahuahuah mas dessa vez fui mais boazinha neah? Bjoks e comente!

**_Neeya: _**Gina e Draco 4everrrrr!! Eles ainda c acertam!!!!(eu axo!) hauahuahuahuahauhahua Bjoks e comente!

**_Thammy C Malfoy: _**A seu pedido o cap tah mais cumpridoooo!!! Gostou? Bjoks linda!

**_Miaka: _**E aih aih aih??? O que axou? Mta decepção???? Hauhauahuahuaha amei sua rewiew! Bjokssss!

**Ainnn! Ufaaaaa!**

**Q canseira...**

**Bem to parando por akiiii!!!!!**

**ME MANDEM REWIEWSSSS, MTAS REWIEWSSSSS... **

**Uhuuuu... amo vcsss!!! E ateh a prox. N/A!!!**

**Bjoks!**

**Line Malfoy!**


	10. Bandeira branca

_**Cap. Dez.**_

_Bandeira Branca._

_2 semanas depois._

Frio e solidão.

Foram as primeiras coisas que passaram pela cabeça dela assim que abriu a porta do quarto vazio de hotel.

Ela estava em casa? Não... O máximo que poderia dizer era que estava de volta a sua indiferença... E isso não era algo que ela poderia se orgulhar...

Soltou um muxoxo cansado percorrendo com o olhar o pequeno ambiente e então jogando as malas em qualquer canto se dirigiu ao bar, pegando uma garrafa de firewhisk e um copo.

E agora ela estava ali. Da mesma forma que tudo começou, agarrada a uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica e nem um pouco disposta a tomar iniciativas.

Quando saiu da toca a duas semanas disposta a procura-lo não tinha se dado conta de que não sabia por onde começar. Draco nunca havia falado nada de sua vida para ela, e Virgínia nunca havia se preocupado em saber aonde ele morava ou o que ele fazia.

Era como um beco sem saída. Era a exata confirmação de que eles não foram feitos um para o outro e de que não dariam certo juntos.

Era o despertar de um sonho e Gina nunca se sentiu tão machucada por não saber o que fazer.

Deu mais um gole em sua bebida já ignorando seu copo e tomando no gargalo.

"Ok! Bem vinda à realidade Virgínia!" Pensou consigo mesma com sarcasmo enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais no sofá.

E deixava a garrafa de firewhisk ao seu lado.

-00-

Quando acordou já era tarde.

Virgínia pode perceber isso quando olhou pela janela e o sol já se punha.

Tudo o que fez foi se levantar, sentindo a maldita dor de cabeça latejando e dirigir-se ao banheiro tomando um bom e demorado banho.

Deixou a água escorrer molhando o seu cabelo e aliviando a sua dor de cabeça. Gina precisava de Draco como alguém que precisava desesperadamente do seu vício. Ela estava apaixonada e só agora percebia que não saberia se poderia agüentar sem ele depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Engoliu em seco. Pegou a sua toalha e se enxugou demoradamente.

-00-

Vestiu uma roupa simples, havia optado por jantar ali mesmo no restaurante do hotel e não via necessidade nenhuma de se arrumar por isso.

Sentou-se sozinha em uma mesa próxima a janela. Sempre sozinha, sempre a mesma mesa, todos os garçons e atendentes já a conheciam e conheciam seus hábitos e não podiam deixar de nutrir uma certa dó da bela e "solitária" ruiva.

Mas dessa vez... Dessa vez poderia ser diferente...

-00-

Ele revirou os olhos pela vigésima vez desde que começara a escutar as conversas de Annabel sobre os métodos trouxas de Botox e Lipoescultura, a loira havia insistido para que eles jantassem ali mesmo no hotel, já que estava com saudades por ter ficado tanto tempo sem ele depois da briga "estúpida". Draco não se importou com a decisão já que sabia que aquele era o hotel em que Gina morava e eles poderiam se "esbarrar" acidentalmente por aí, motivo mais que suficiente para uma provocação- e um reencontro.

Ele realmente tentava prestar atenção na bela loira que falava e gesticulava na sua frente, afinal prestar atenção em Annabel Smith nunca foi um sacrifício, mas ele realmente duvidava que qualquer um pudesse tomar sua atenção, já que toda a sua atenção era "_dela_".

Ela que era dona de seus pensamentos nas ultimas 2 semanas.

Ela que havia feito ele perder o sono.

E ela que havia feito e estava fazendo ele realmente sofrer e repensar nos fundamentos de um relacionamento.

Draco Malfoy queria Virgínia Weasley de uma forma inexplicável e mulher nenhuma jamais poderia tira-lo esses sentimentos, pois Gina era como uma doença letal e perigosa, uma doença que se infiltrava vagarosamente em seu organismo e que pouco a pouco começava a domina-lo, e quando Draco abria os olhos, percebia que estava completamente contaminado.

E o pior, ele não se arrependia.

Pela primeira vez... Não se arrependia.

-00-

Ela brincava com a comida no seu prato.

Estava totalmente sem fome.

Tomou mais um gole de sua água, sentindo-se incomodamente vigiada e então levantando a cabeça seu olhar se encontrou com o dele.

Draco Malfoy estava parado ao lado da porta do restaurante com a loira da briga no corredor ao seu lado com um semblante curioso.

-00-

Ele parou abruptamente ao entrar no restaurante.

Ela estava ali. Virgínia brincava com a comida distraidamente e de uma forma triste.

Draco Malfoy engoliu em seco. Ele não daria o braço a torcer por ela. Afinal, o erro foi dela não é mesmo?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Draco?"Perguntou a loira.

"Nada Anna!" Comentou ele indiferente.

"Ótimo! Então vamos jantar!" Falou ela enquanto o puxava para uma mesa próxima da ruiva.

-00-

Virgínia desviou o olhar.

Ela não podia culpa-lo, certo?

Mas também, não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes em ver a loira abraçar Draco e então beijar seus lábios.

Aquele era o SEU lugar e Gina não deixaria que Annabel tomasse, pelo menos... Não tão fácil!

-00-

Pareciam intermináveis os minutos de espera até que viesse seu prato. Annabel continuava a conversar animadamente sobre qualquer coisa que ele simplesmente já não conseguia mais acompanhar, pois seu olhar e sua atenção era voltada constantemente para a ruiva da mesa ao lado.

E então ela o olhou. E ele poderia jurar que poderia jogar tudo para o alto e deixar Anna falando sozinha se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe dele ser um Malfoy e NÃO fazer esse tipo de coisa.

-00-

Gina viu a recepcionista do hotel se aproximar de Annabel e lhe falar alguma coisa. A loira ficou instantaneamente pálida e saiu aos prantos deixando um Draco aliviado para trás obstinado a terminar seu jantar sem olhar para a ruiva.

Gina deu um mínimo sorriso.

E então chamou o garçom.

-00-

Draco olhou resignado para o copo de whisky que o garçom lhe entregava.

"A senhorita da mesa ao lado está lhe oferecendo!" E então saiu.

O loiro bufou contrariado, sem saber se era pela bebida ou pela ruiva que agora se encontrava de pé em sua frente.

"Posso me sentar?" Perguntou curiosa.

Ele não respondeu. Ela tomou o silêncio como um sim, se acomodando na cadeira em que Annabel estava sentada segundos atrás.

"Foi com Firewhisk que tudo começou não é?" Perguntou ela depois de instantes em silêncio.

Malfoy a olhou com indiferença.

"É com Firewhisk que tudo deve terminar, eu suponho!" Ele estava irônico.

Ela sentiu seu estômago afundar.

"Porque você não me contou?" Indagou ela em súplica.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

"Porque não me disse que tinha dado um prazo a Hermione... Porque não falou que você iria me contar depois de tudo?" Ela havia desviado o olhar para que ele não percebesse sua fraqueza.

"De alguma forma isso mudaria as coisas?" Ele continuava com sua pose indiferente, mas uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça indicava que ele não estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

"Porque me deixou falar aquelas coisas?".

Draco desviou o olhar.

"Porque deixou eu desistir de você? Porque deixou eu tentar me enganar achando que eu te odiava quando na verdade é o oposto?".

Malfoy retornou instantaneamente o olhar para ela.

"Porque me ajudou a me conhecer melhor? Porque me ajudou a deixar de lado a minha indiferença? Porque me fez ver que eu poderia amar de novo se tudo o que você fez foi me deixar ver você partir?" Ela já não media mais o peso das palavras e não se importava com o que ele pensaria com aquelas revelações.

"Eu só consegui me destruir, pouco a pouco, e talvez perceber que conhecer você foi o meu pior castigo!".

Ela parou de falar, olhando para a reação atônita de Draco e então se dando conta da vergonha que estava sentindo.

"Eu sou realmente uma idiota!" Falou em um murmúrio enquanto saía da mesa e do restaurante sem olhar para trás.

-00-

Deitou-se no minúsculo sofá tentando assimilar o turbilhão de sentimentos em que havia se jogado. Fechou os olhos tentando tirar todos aqueles pensamentos que lhe assaltavam e quando estava para pegar no sono devido o cansaço a campainha tocou.

Soltou um muxoxo irritadiço xingando o maldito que estaria do outro lado da porta e suas próximas 20 gerações.

E quando abriu a porta ela se surpreendeu. Draco Malfoy estava ali.

Silêncio. Gina estava parada o olhando e esperando a reação do Sonserino.

O loiro respirou fundo e então falou.

"Orgulho, Virgínia!" Falou contrariado. "Essa é a resposta para suas perguntas! Eu não fiz nada porque eu tinha meu maldito orgulho!".

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele a impediu.

"E quer saber? Eu sempre fugi de todos os sentimentos que eu desconhecia... O orgulho sempre uma forte arma contra todos eles!".

A ruiva o olhava cheia de atenção e podia perceber o quanto era difícil para ele se abrir daquela forma com ela.

"Mas... Agora? Eu me sinto frustrado porque ele não foi forte o suficiente para me fazer dar meia volta e nunca mais te ver... Não foi forte para me fazer continuar com os meus princípios e não por estar aqui agora lhe falando idiotamente que eu realmente te amo!".

Draco ruborizou. Virgínia sorriu então o abraçou.

"Eu também te amo, Draco Malfoy!" Falou em um murmúrio junto ouvido dele.

Os lábios do loiro se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso.

"Acho que nós teremos muito tempo para compensar as duas semanas que ficamos afastados, ruiva!".

E então um beijo.

Um beijo totalmente diferente de todos que já haviam dado, porque esse além de ser verdadeiro era completo.

-00-

_**N/A: OLAHHH!**_

Pois eh amouressss! Eu sei q esse cap demorou um pokinho pra sair, mas eh pq esse meu pc resolveu estragar e ele estava na assistencia tecnicaaA!

Mas entaum vamos ao que interessa!

Prox. Cap. Eh uma NC17... ou o q mais xegue perto dessa categoria, qm naum gostar ou naum quiser ler naum precisa pq naum vai ter nd q modifique a história...

E sim... essa fic está acabando!!! Ela só tem mais 2 caps. E um epílogo.

E eu tbm jah tenho 2 projetos novos de ficsss! A primeira eu posto logo ela se chama _Meu vizinho Sonserino_ e é INSPIRADA no filme _meu vizinho mafioso, _Por favor gente eu disse que é inspirada portanto não pense q ela será igual ok??/

E o meu outro projeto ainda está em rascunho, mas será INSPIRADA em Romeo e Julieta, e já tah ganhando um lugarzinho especial no meu heart! –mas naum pensem q Draco ser fluffy ok??-

Agoraaaaa... as super respostas das super rewiews que eu AMO!

**_Eudy: _**Espero que vc tenha saciado a sua curiosidadeee hauhauahuaha! Thanks pela rewiewwww e continue comentando! Bjoks

**_Lika Slytherin: _**Ahhh!!! Eu tbm agarraira alguem q falasse isso pra mim! huahuahuahuaa... Mas Gina eh mto teimosa neah? Ngm merece... Ahhh!!! Eu adorei a sua idéia de NC entaum naum perca o prox. Cap!

**_Karol Weasley: _**Mulher de deos aparece nesse msn porque eu preciso te mostrar a minha fic novaaaa!!! Beta sumida e desnaturada! hauahuahuahuahua brinxs. Te amo amiga! Bjoks

**_Mariana: _**Depois do árduo trabalho e das amáveis chicotadas que eu recebi eu finalmente consegui terminar esse cap! Hauhauahuahuahuhau espero que goste! Bjoks e rewiews!

**_Bethy Potter: _**Bom saber que meu pescoço esta livre de ameaças eu só espero que goste desse cap! Bjoks linda! E rewiews!

**_Nessinha Malfoy: _**Ahhh esse cap tah grandinho neah? E eu naum parei em nenhuma parte comprometederoa dessa vez não é? Bjoks linda e continue mandando rewiewss

**_Fefa Black: _**Uahh!!! Amei sua rewiewww!!! Brigada linda e continue mandando rewiews ok?

**_Dianna Luna: _**Eu tbm me apaixonei pelo filme! E obrigada pelos elogios! Continue mandando rewiews ok? Bjoks

**_Catarine: _**Eu axo que naum vai ter continuações pra essa fic naum! Pelo menos eu axo... mas naum sei... vai que baixa o espírito da pomba rola escritora e naum me ajuda a fazer uma continuação? Bjokssss

**_Suh Rickman: _**Oh amigaaa!!1 brigada! E eu naum tava entrando no msn pq o pc tava estragado! Mas pode deixar q agora eu vou entrar sempre ok? Bjoksss e rewiews!

**_Nanda Black: _** Ohh!!! Q pena q naum gostou? Mas eu tbm naum gosto da Mione naum!!! Ela pra mim eh taum insignificante q nem faz diferença! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjoksssss e rewiews!

**_Miaka: _**Mione trash eh uma merda! Hauahuahauahua brigada pela rewiew e bjoks!

**_Thammy Malfoy: _**Gostou do entendimento??? Eu ateh q axei bunitinho esse cap!!! Continue mandando rewiews! E Bjoks

**_Gla-Evans Dumbledore: _**Minha amiga q me manda rewiews quilométricas e eu adoro!!!! Pois eh amiga a gIna naum se engalfinhou com Draco no mato mas vai se engalfinhar com ele no prox. Cap!!! Naum percaaa! Hauahuahuahahuauha... Bjos e kd o cap da herdeira?

Ufaaaaaaa!!!! Q canseira!!!!

Thanks por todos q me mandaram rewiewsss! Amo vcs!

E vc... sim... vc mesmo q le a minha fic e naum manda rewiew... PARA DE SER PREGUIÇOSO TAH?

Hauahuahuahahuahua

Bjoks

Line Malfoy.


	11. Simplesmente completo

_**Cap. Onze.**_

_Simplesmente Completo._

Ela fechou os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios dele tão perto dos seus, a respiração dele contra a sua pele... Seus corpos tão perigosamente próximos que Virgínia realmente se via perdida.

E então um beijo. Um beijo quente e profundo.

E então a urgência.

A ruiva abriu a porta do quarto com dificuldade despertando risadas do Sonserino.

"Não tão rápido, ruiva!" Falou simplesmente ao ouvido dela e abria a porta da suíte. "Nós temos o resto dos nossos dias para ficarmos juntos!".

Ela sorriu genuinamente feliz, e então lhe beijou mais uma vez de forma sedutora e cheia de segundas intenções, fazendo o loiro entender o porque da sua pressa.

_I want to._

_I want to be someone else._

_Or I will explode._

Caminhou atrapalhadamente ainda de costas sendo guiada pelo Sonserino e então caiu de costas na enorme cama do quarto com Draco por cima.

Silêncio. Malfoy havia deslizado as mãos pelo colo dela, chegando até a barriga e levantando sua blusa. Gina soltou um suspiro extasiado ao sentir as mãos frias dele em contato com a sua pele quente.

Draco deslizou os lábios tortuosamente pelo pescoço dela fazendo a garota arfar e erguer o corpo para cima incitando-o a continuar, o loiro abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Quanta pressa, Weasley!" Murmurou irônico.

"É o máximo que sabe fazer, Malfoy?" Respondeu da mesma maneira totalmente extasiada.

Ele riu.

"Você ainda não viu nada ruiva!" Retrucou e então retirou a blusa dela deixando o colo esposto.

_Do you want me?_

_Fucking well come and find me._

_I'll be waiting._

Roupas jogadas ao léu.

Gemidos, sussurros.

Declarações.

Simplesmente completo.

_You want me?_

_Do you want me?_

Malfoy deslizou as mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas, e então seus lábios seguiram o mesmo caminho, parando no ventre dela, dando-lhe beijos demorados.

Viu a ruiva fechar os olhos.

O loiro sorriu para si mesmo.

E então, apenas desceu os seus lábios, fazendo a garota se contorcer de prazer. Estimulando o seu sexo com beijos leves e calmos, beijos superficiais, beijos que estimulavam... Beijos que a faziam pedir por mais.

_You want me?_

_Well come and break de door down._

_You want me?_

"Minha vez!" Falou marota, enquanto rapidamente invertia as posições.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso e um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

Gina beijou os lábios do Sonserino e então abriu a camisa dele, botão por botão numa tortuosa calma deixando o loiro impaciente.

"Está com pressa, Malfoy?" Indagou maliciosa enquanto utilizava a mesma frase dele.

Não houve resposta. Draco Malfoy lutava em controlar sua respiração, enquanto sentia Virgínia o despir e explorar cada mínima parte do seu corpo com suas unhas e lábios.

Não era irônico como ela conseguia despertar essas emoções nele?

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

Ele a puxou para si tomando os seus lábios de forma impaciente.

"Agora, Malfoy!" Falou ela em um mínimo murmúrio. "Eu preciso agora!" Completou com dificuldade.

E foi isso o que ele fez.

Sem esperar um segundo pedido Draco Malfoy acabou por se livrar das ultimas peças que ainda tinham no corpo.

E então a penetrou.

_You want me?_

_Well come and break the door down._

_I'm ready._

Ela o abraçou fortemente juntando ainda mais seus corpos, sua respiração entrecortada denunciava o seu desejo. Fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração, mas era simplesmente impossível ter o mínimo controle quando se sabia que estava viciada em Draco Malfoy.

Deslizou as unhas pelas costas deles, duvidava que Draco sentisse alguma dor, mas ele a lembraria do episódio pelas marcas da unhas no dia seguinte. Gina simplesmente queria marca-lo, ele era dela da mesma forma que ela era dele. Simples assim.

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

O ritmo era lento no inicio.

Beijos e gemidos os acompanhavam, e então o prazer.

A lentidão foi dando espaço para mais rapidez a cada segundo, não havia mais coerência ou controle.

Não havia mais razão, nem o certo e errado.

Havia apenas o que Draco e Gina queriam. E eles queriam um ao outro.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Draco silenciou Virgínia com um beijo, e acabou por desfalecer por cima dela.

A ruiva deu um sorriso cúmplice.

Estava imensamente feliz.

Estavam imensamente felizes.

E era apenas isso o que importaria daqui pra frente.

Ela e ele.

"Eu te amo doninha!" Falou ela timidamente.

Draco Malfoy a encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu também te amo, ruiva!".

E então deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a contra si e deixando Virgínia completa.

Simplesmente completa.

I'm ready. 

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_I'm ready._

_N/a:_ Ohoooo!!! Quase duas semanas sem att hein? Mas eu prestei federal no domingo... entaum eu tenho um desconto neah?

Por favor naum me joguem pedras!

Bem tah aih o cap. Bônus de vcs!

Quem queria uma coisa mais intensa.,... Me desculpe! Mas eu simplesmente não consigo!

Mas eu axo q ficou legal... Ficou bem sutil... e de certa forma "elegante"... huahauhuauhauhaa

Em negrito saum umas partes de uma musica q eu adoro...Talk Show Host do Radiohead.

Quem quiser ela eh so me add no msn.

Eh isso gente... desculpa a demora... mas tah aih!

Amanhã –c tudo ajudar- eu posto o cap. Dois de meu vizinho sonserino...

e... AH! Sim... prox. Cap. De mto bem acompanhada prometeeeee!!! Finalmente vamos saber ql vai ser o final cruel de harry e Hermione... NÃO PERCAM!

Bjokssss!eeeee... REWIEWSSSS!


	12. Coqueteis e venenos

Cap. 13 – Coquetéis e venenos.

Ele já havia cansado de esperar e se encontrava jogado desajeitadamente em cima do sofá com um copo de firewhisk numa mão e um jornal antigo na outra. Não era simplesmente irritante o poder que as mulheres tinham ao perderem a noção do horário quando se arrumavam?

Soltou um muxoxo entediado ao passar os olhos pelas noticias antigas e só voltou a terra quando viu um par de mãos lhe tirar o jornal.

E então, Draco Malfoy a olhou... E o deslumbre foi inevitável.

"Estou pronta!" Falou a ruiva com um sorriso maroto enquanto dava uma volta em torno de si mesma.

Ela vestia o vestido vermelho que ele havia comprado. Simples e elegante como tudo que vinha de Virgínia... O tecido vermelho constratando com sua pele branca junto com a maquiagem e o penteado levemente solto era algo que emanava uma sedução inconsciente.

"Como estou?" Perguntou com expectativa.

Ele sorriu.

"Quem escolheu esse vestido pra você, realmente tem muito bom gosto!" E então abriu um sorriso maroto.

Ela soltou um muxoxo. Ele riu.

"Você está linda! Como sempre..." E então a puxou para si beijando seus lábios ansiosamente.

"É melhor irmos! Se não nos atrasaremos para o coquetel do ministério!".

Malfoy literalmente bufou.

"Merlim sabe o quanto eu daria para ficar em casa está noite!" Disse contrariado, ainda roçando seus lábios aos dela.

"Você sabe que a nossa presença é indispensável!" Fala autoritária e irredutível.

"Não há nenhuma maneira de lhe fazer mudar de idéia?" Indaga com um semblante malicioso enquanto sussurrava no ouvido da ruiva.

"Eu sei que você tem métodos mais que eficientes para me fazer ficar em casa, doninha!" Ela parou respirando com dificuldade ao senti-lo deslizar os lábios pela sua nuca. " Mas não creio que você conseguirá me fazer mudar de idéia...".

"É uma pena!" Ele havia parado com as carícias deixando a ruiva contrariada. "Eu tinha ótimos planos para nós dois esta noite!".

Ela sorriu.

"Nada impede que pratiquemos suas idéias quando voltarmos..." Murmurou marota e então o beijou.

"É bom não se cansar nesse coquetel, Weasley...".

Não houve tempo para respostas, Draco já havia a abraçado e então aparatado na festa.

-00-

"Virgínia!" Molly Weasley havia avistado a sua filha e caminhava em sua direção.

Draco Malfoy pegou uma taça de champanhe esperançoso de que a tortura não começasse.

"Olá Mamãe!" Fala a ruiva animada lhe dando um abraço.

"Que bom te ver minha menina!" E então se voltou para Draco que parecia muito distraído em observar as bolhas em seu champanhe. "Vejo que voltou as boas com o seu noivo...".

Gina sorriu abobadamente.

"Draco e eu realmente nos amamos!".

"É bom te ver feliz depois do episodio do mês passado... Fleur estava preocupada... Ela realmente achava que você não iria se recuperar...".

Gina revirou os olhos ao escutar o nome da cunhada.

"Fleur é sempre tão prestativa!" Comentou sem emoção.

Draco havia visto Blaise Zabini e ido cumprimenta-lo. Molly puxou sua filha para mais perto da mesa do ponche.

"O casamento de Harry e Hermione foi muito bonito sabe..." Gina bufou "Mas eu ainda acho que ele sentia alguma coisa por você!".

"Você não espera que eu largue tudo para ficar com Potter não é? Eu sempre soube que você e papai achavam que eu acabaria me casando com ele e tendo filhinhos ruivos de olhos verdes...".

Molly assentiu.

"De certa forma... Isso é verdade... Mas não sabe o gosto que vou ter ao ver meus netinhos ruivos de olhos cinzas...".

Gina sorriu imensamente feliz e sincera.

"Obrigada mamãe!".

-00-

Ela caminhava pelo corredor estreito em direção ao banheiro feminino. Estava muito compenetrada procurando algo dentro da bolsa... Algo como seu batom ou seu blush... Só foi se dar conta da cena quando já havia trombado com as pessoas pelo corredor.

Harry Potter beijava uma bela morena de olhos verdes e lábios carnudos em uma das esquinas mais escuras do corredor.

"Gina!?" Perguntou assustado. "Eu... Eu posso explicar!" Disse sem jeito.

"Acredite Harry... Você não precisa!" Falou com uma falsa simpatia.

"Hermione e eu brigamos...".

"Eu já deveria ter imaginado isso!" Falou com um sorriso.

Potter ruborizou.

"Apenas não conte nada pra ela, sim?" Pediu receoso.

"Eu sou um verdadeiro tumulo..." Respondeu com leve sarcasmo na voz.

"Obrigado!" Respondeu enquanto ainda era abraçado pela morena que parecia insatisfeita com a conversa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sabe dizer aonde é o banheiro?"

"Segunda porta a direita!" Respondeu a morena.

"Obrigada!".

-00-

"Perdida Hermione?" Perguntou Gina com um sorriso.

A garota se voltou para a ruiva.

"Oh! Não!" Disse simpaticamente. "Na verdade eu estava procurando por Harry! Faz mais ou menos meia hora que ele sumiu...".

"Tenho certeza que ele deve estar conversando com algum de seus amigos!" Falou Luna sorridente que agora carregava uma bela aliança de noivado comprado por Rony.

"Eu acabei de encontra-lo saindo do banheiro!" Comentou Gina normalmente.

"Ainda bem! Está quase na hora de voltarmos pra casa! E esse coquetel está tão entediante!" Falou.

Gina sorriu, Luna caminhou até a mesa enchendo seu copo pela quarta vez com o ponche.

"Vou me encontrar com ele... Sei como Harry demora pra essas coisas!".

"Claro!" Disse a ruiva.

"Obrigada, Gina!" Murmurou a grifinória enquanto saia em direção aos corredores.

"De nada!" Responde e então completou. "Hermione?".

A morena se voltou.

"Vocês brigaram!?" Indagou.

Mione não entendeu.

"Não! Porque?".

"Por nada!" Respondeu. E então saiu.

-00-

"Algo me diz que isso não é uma boa ação!" Fala uma voz arrastada muito conhecida em seu ouvido.

"Uma parte de mim se arrepende amargamente... Outra se diverte...".

"Você daria uma ótima sonserina!".

Ela riu. E ele se viu irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo seu sorriso.

"Hora de voltarmos pra casa! Tenho certeza que a festa vai começar a ficar tumultuada e não é isso o que queremos!".

"Eu acho que é hora de colocarmos em prática as suas idéias!" murmurou maliciosa.

Ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela.

"Eu te amo senhor Malfoy!" Falou em um murmúrio.

Silêncio.

"Eu também te amo, senhora Malfoy.".

E então eles aparataram.

-00-

Oh! Gosh!

Don't kill me! Eu sei q fui uma autora muito malvada em simplesmente desaparecer….

Mas vcs também sabem que o mes de Dezembro eh complicado para vestibulandos!!! Hauahauauhauhauha

Naum passei na federal... Mas passei na puc... e nas faculdades Curitiba...

Entaum me aguardem... Vou ser uma otma jornalista...

Tah aih o ultimo cap. E o prox eh o EPILOGO...

Vo ficar umas duas semanas sem postar pq vo viajar...

Mas quando eu voltar eu juro q termino essa fic... e continuo o meu vizinho sonserino...

OK AMOURES?

E naum c esqueçam das minhas rewiews... c naum eu viajo por mais tempo... qm sabe eu naum fike fora uns 2 anos???

Hauahuahuahuahuauhahuahu

Bjokssss!

E BOM ANO NOVO PRA TD MUNDO!


	13. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

_**Wanting, needing, waiting**_

_**For you to justify my love**_

Ela soltou um suspiro ao sentir o Sonserino puxá-la para mais perto de si.

Existiam poucos momentos no mundo que a faziam se sentir extasiada e esquecer dos problemas, e Virgínia nunca deixara de notar que a maioria delas se resumia a somente uma pessoa: Draco Malfoy.

"Se isso é uma maneira de você me atrasar, para que não precise se casar comigo, pode ter certeza que não vai dar certo!" Falou com um sorriso enquanto se afastava dele.

"Você sabe que por mim já teríamos nos casado em um cartório bruxo e nos mudado para longe!" Responde afetadamente.

"Papai e mamãe sempre sonharam com o meu casamento! Afinal, eu sou a única mulher!" Retrucou divertidamente enquanto via-o ajeitar o smoking. "Além do mais, eu mesma me sinto muito feliz por estar casando com tudo o que se tem direito!" Completou com um sorriso.

Ele abriu um sorriso irônico e então se aproximou dela lhe roubando um beijo.

E nesse exato momento a porta se abriu, revelando uma Molly estática junto de uma Fleur contrariada.

"Oh Não!" Gritou a senhora Weasley diante da cena, Draco e Gina se soltaram imediatamente. "Vocês não sabem que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento?" Indagou incrédula enquanto caminhava até eles e puxava Gina pelo braço.

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos. Virgínia se contentou em dar uma mínima risadinha.

"Seu vestido é muito bonito, Gina!" Comentou Fleur realmente invejada.

"Desgraça pode cair sobre o casamento de vocês!" A simpática senhora murmurava coisas desconexas enquanto se dirigiam até a porta.

"Talvez ainda haja tempo para cancelar o casamento!" Rony havia colocado a cabeça para dentro do quarto e se intrometia na conversa.

Todos bufaram em irritação. O ruivo deu de ombros.

"Os convidados já estão chegando!" Comentou Fleur despreocupadamente enquanto reparava em suas unhas.

"Vamos Gininha, nós precisamos retocar a sua maquiagem!" Molly falou, a ruiva revirou os olhos. "E você!- apontou para Draco- É melhor não falar com ela até a hora do "sim!". E então saiu pela porta do quarto com Virgínia aos seus encalços".

"Pode deixar. Não o deixarei sair desse quarto por nada, mamãe!" Ronald Weasley estava com um sorriso perverso no rosto e Draco Malfoy não precisava de tempo para entender que estava em maus lençóis.

-00-

"Aqui Fleur!" Angelina chamava atenção da loira "Eu acho que ainda está faltando um pouco de blush!".

Gina bocejou em tédio, Fleur Delacour soltou um grito.

"Não se mexa!" Berrou irritadiça "Não faça nenhuma expressão nesse rosto senão a maquiagem vai marcar!" Explicou.

A ruiva bufou enquanto tentava se concentrar em outra coisa. "Distraia-se Gina! Lembre-se que hoje é o seu casamento e não há motivos para querer quebrar o pescoço da 'vaca' da Fleur".

Mal havia conseguido se distrair com outras coisas quando foi novamente chamada à Terra por uma voz muito conhecida.

"Gina! Será que poderíamos conversar?" Hermione estava parada na porta e a olhava esperançosa.

Molly olhou da indiferença de Gina para a esperançosa Hermione e então falou.

"Vamos esperar lá fora Meninas!" E então saiu levando Rebeca, Fleur e Angelina junto consigo.

-00-

Draco caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto era observado por Rony que ao contrário do loiro estava muito calmo.

"Você está me irritando, Malfoy!" Falou o ruivo sincero enquanto se ajeitava melhor na poltrona.

"Oh! Weasley!" Começou em tom de provocação "Você me irrita toda a maldita vez em que abre essa boca!" Completou.

Rony riu divertidamente se deliciando intimamente por ver Malfoy tão inseguro.

"Há alguma possibilidade dela me deixar sozinho no altar?" Perguntou de repente parando de andar e olhando para o ruivo.

Weasley aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Eu realmente esperava que existisse!" Comentou distraidamente "Mas Gininha tem os genes teimosos recessivos de nossa família! E ela infelizmente o ama de verdade!".

Rony pode ver o loiro suspirar aliviado e voltar a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

"Não se preocupe Malfoy! No meu casamento com Luna eu também fiquei assim... São ossos do ofício!".

Malfoy o olhou.

"Eu nunca pensei que algum dia estaria escutando os seus conselhos, Weasley! Mas mesmo assim... Obrigado!" Comentou contrariado.

"Eu só quero o que seja melhor para a minha irmã! E se o melhor para ela for agüentar você para o resto da minha vida, eu acho que vou conseguir suportar!".

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma incrédula.

"Isso é uma trégua?" Indagou curioso.

"Uma trégua até depois do casamento..." Respondeu Rony se justificando.

O semblante do sonserino se aliviou.

"Feito!" Respondeu estendendo a mão.

E então se cumprimentaram.

-00-

"Sou toda a ouvidos Hermione!" Falou Gina enquanto se levantava da cadeira com dificuldade devido ao enorme vestido bufante branco.

"Eu apenas queria te desejar sorte... Um bom casamento... E felicidade...".

A ruiva assentiu. Hermione estava prestes a sair do quarto quando Gina falou.

"Eu sinto que você tenha se separado de Harry!" Falou sinceramente.

A morena deu um mínimo sorriso.

"Não sinta! Eu mesma não poderia estar mais aliviada por isso ter acontecido!".

"Acho que ambas erramos, eu não quero começar uma vida nova tendo detalhes indefinidos no passado! Poderíamos começar de novo!" Falou Virgínia.

Hermione sorriu sinceramente.

"Obrigada Gina! Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim!".

As duas se abraçaram. E então Gina se afastou.

"É melhor irmos! Afinal eu tenho um casamento para ir!".

E com um sorriso deixaram o quarto.

-00-

Ele sentia suas mãos suarem e uma maldita vontade de ir ao banheiro tomar conta de si enquanto esperava por Virgínia. Ela estava atrasada meia hora. Merlim! Meia hora! O que fazia uma noiva se atrasar tanto? Seria uma prova de resistência? Ela queria testa-lo para ver até onde ia seu auto controle e sanidade? Engoliu em seco mais uma vez olhando no relógio e constatando que se passar mais cinco minutos de atraso.

Ok! Ela não viria! É lógico que ela não viria! Virgínia deveria ter reunido os últimos pingos de sanidade existente e constatado que não era nada lógico um casamento com Malfoy. Nem ele mesmo seria capaz de casar consigo mesmo!

O aperto no estômago e o pânico pareceram sumir assim que a viu entrando de braços dados pelo tapete vermelho, caminhando até ele e então abrindo sorriso.

E então todos os seus temores desapareceram, porque nada o fazia se sentir tão bem quanto ela, e Gina sabia disso.

"Eu te amo" Murmurou a ruiva enquanto se posicionava ao lado dele.

"Eu também te amo, ruiva!" Respondeu sinceramente.

E nada mais era preciso.

_**FIM.**_

N/A ohoooooollll!

QM EH VIVO SEMPRE APARECE!

Eu sei q me atrasei uns bons 2 meses pra acabar essa fic... Mas eu realmente naum tinha tempo pra nd!

Mas enfim eu acabei ela!

E prometo que amanha ou depois posto o prox cap de MEU VIZINHO SONSERINO!

Obrigada td mundo que acompanhou essa fic!

Eu gostei desse cap e espero rewiews me dizendo o que acharam vio?

AHHH... só pra avisar... eh bem capaz q eu faça uma fic continuaçao pra essa fic... falando da lua de mel deles... estilo o filme recém casados... quero opiniões sobre essa idéia tbm!!!!

AMO VCS!

BJOKS!

REWIEWS!

Line Malfoy!


End file.
